Wandered Soul's Mirrored Reflection
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Carly Shay has back-stabbed Sam to become one of those stuck-up popular people, dragging Freddie with her, leaving Sam to be the one in a pile of wonders. Rated M for Language & emotional distress solutions. OOC. **SEDDIE ARC HAPPENED
1. Prologue

_~ Wandered Soul's Mirrored Reflection ~_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_**Hey guys! It's a new fanfiction story for me, yay! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I love writing it. & don't worry, I have it ALLLL planned out.  
Also, MOST, if not all, of these chapters will be from MY P.O.V. so, it'd be like telling a story to your guys, which is what I am doing. I'll have thoughts in italics and flashbacks in italics. You'll know which is which, trust me. And, the rest are pretty much common sense. And since I'm awesome, I know what they are feeling inside. Aight. Let's do this.**_

_****SEDDIE ARC HAPPENED.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I own this plot.**_

* * *

_General P.O.V._

_~Flashback~_

_It was a dark and gloomy day when it all started. Carly Shay had just finished eating her breakfast so she went upstairs to change into her very comfy and warm clothes because, well, it's winter, so it storms a lot. She stepped out of her blue pajamas and into her thermals with jeans over it. She then took a long sleeve and put it on her other long sleeve, complete with a pink thick jacket. She rummaged through her closet to find warm pairs of socks and put them on, testing their warmth, as well as her white scarf with pink waves. Carly finally put her pink snow boots on. She went back to her closet and found matching pink gloves and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the sight of being very matching._

_She went downstairs to greet her brother, stealing a piece of bacon from him, and went over to Freddie's apartment. Surprisingly, Sam was over at Freddie's apartment, wearing thermals, two long sleeves, jeans, a black coat (which was very warm, might I add.), tan snow boots, white scarf, and black gloves. "Hey Carls." She and Freddie greeted._

"_Hey guys." Carly answered. She sat down next to Sam. "So, Sam, why are you here with Freddie?" She asked, feeling a bit of jealousy rise in her, or maybe it was just desperation?_

"_I asked if I can permanently borrow his gloves and scarf, so here it is." She held up her hands and pointed at the scarf._

"_Permanently borrow?" Carly interrogated._

"_She meant steal." Freddie answered. Carly gasped and grabbed Sam's hands and started tugging on the gloves and the scarf to take it off but Freddie stopped her. "It's fine, I have another pair."_

_Carly huffed and stood up, signaling it was time to go to school. "Okay, let's go." The trio went outside Bushwell and was welcomed with a piercing cold gush of wind. Carly hugged Freddie for warmth. "Oh my goodness, it's cold." She stated._

_Freddie, quite uncomfortable with this position, hesitated to put an arm around her, making her warm whilst Sam was digging through her backpack to find a beanie. "Okay, let's go, girls." Freddie said._

_During the walk to school, Carly was hugging Freddie all the time, while Sam was looking down, burying her face in the scarf and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat. Freddie noticed Sam so far away from them, so he called her over and offered a hug. Sam, of course, denied the hug, but when another cold wind had hit her, she suddenly regretted it. You see, Sam and Freddie secretly still love each other, but they'd never admit it… not now, at least._

_Soon, they were all at school, and Carly was still hugging Freddie. Freddie gently pushed her away and made their way to their lockers. They took the stuff that they were supposed to get and went to their classes. But, Carly remained at her locker, admiring a photo of Taylor Lautner and always reminding herself how hot he is._

_After about 2 minutes of admiring her photo of Taylor Lautner, she felt a tap on her shoulder and suddenly whipped around to find the most popular girls at school, Cindy and her posse, staring straight at her. They called themselves, "The Chicks," and they were quite intimidating to some people. "Hey Carly." Cindy greeted her._

_Carly smiled and greeted her back. "Hi."_

_Cindy nodded and whispered something to a chick in a red coat, then went back to staring at Carly. "Hey, we noticed your level of popularity rose up, so we were wondering if you'd like to join us." The Chicks smiled._

"_I'd love to be part of your group! Oh, I need to tell Freddie and Sam just—" Carly started, but got interrupted._

"_No." Cindy protested. "Sam cannot be part of The Chicks. She's too boyish, no one likes her. She just starts a lot of ruckus. If you're gonna be part of The Chicks you can't be friends with Sam."_

"… _What about Freddie?"_

"_Oh, Freddie? Yeah, he's chill. He can be part of our popular group, but he'll hang out with the dudes over there." Cindy pointed to the dudes. "But Sam can't, you understand?"_

"_Then no, I'm sorry, I'll have to deny your off—" Carly answered._

"_Think about it, Carly. Every boy will coo at you, they'll worship you like a goddess. You'll receive gifts everyday, always reminding you how popular you are. It can change your life." Cindy explained. Carly looked down, thinking about it for a bit. "But you can't be friends with Sam. But, look at all the good things that'll come to you."_

"_I… I'll do it." Carly smiled at Cindy._

"_Great, I'll see you at lunch." The Chicks walked away. And for the rest of the day, Carly Shay didn't talk to Sam, but pulled Freddie in with her._

_~End Flashback~_

Sam remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. She remembered going back to her lockers because she forgot something and overheard her ex-bff talking to "The Chicks." Sam was quite disappointed, if not, furious about this. She was about to jump out and yell at them, but she bit her tongue.

Every since that day, she'd been bullied by them, insulted by them. Freddie was pulled in with her. He was just dragged with Carly wherever he went, so he ended up always hanging out with them, unwillingly, of course. Carly had made a move on Freddie one time, and then, BAM! They became boyfriend and girlfriend. Freddie never really liked Carly, he just felt pity towards her.

Sam didn't hang out with Carly any more, or Freddie and Carly, actually. Sam was alone, on her own, thinking of how to deal with her life. She was a soul, wandering on her own, looking her reflection in the mirror, thinking, 'How do I cope with my life, is this who I really am?'

This is a war, a fight, and Samantha Puckett _never_ backs down from a fight.

* * *

_**How's that for a chapter? Did you guys like it? Or did you not understand?  
Okay, well, thanks for reading the Prologue! I'll be trying to update soon, and remember to TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! If you want, haha. Review, (;**_

_**Feel free to ask me to clarify things for you, I'll be glad to, so you'd understand the story better.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Glad you guys loved the Prologue. Here's chapter 1. Not much, it's short, but it's what I have planned out. Heheh.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know the answer.**_

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

I wake up in bed, feeling cold as usual. I stood up and wrapped my blanket around me, walking to my closet. I chose a black coat to wear over 2 long sleeves, and some jeans over thermals. I put on some warm socks and put my tan snow boots on. I walked over to my drawer and opened it. I took out the gloves and scarf that I permanently borrowed from Freddie.

It's been around a month now, and I still haven't given this to Freddie, mostly because he's busy with the 'popular group.' I can't believe they'd just betray me like that, especially Carly. She's become a total bitch to me. She was my bestest friend, and seeing her betray me and stab me in the back just hurt me. It broke me.

I walk to the kitchen, looking for my mom, but instead finding a note in her place. I picked up the note and read it. It said that she had to leave for Vegas because she got a job there. Oh, I guess I'll be alone, most likely forever. I sighed, walking to the refrigerator to look for some food, but finding none. _There has to be food here. _I rummaged through the whole fridge but still found no food. I opened the cupboard, but got the same result. I guess I'll have to stop by the grocery store on my way to school. I sighed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth so I won't need to brush my teeth after my breakfast. I went back into the living room to grab my backpack, keys, and cell phone and walked outside.

I locked the door, and made a mental note of what to get at the grocery store. I got to the grocery store and dug into my backpack to find my wallet and took it out. Okay, so I only have 500 bucks. I bought some food and ate it on my way to school.

When I arrived, I saw the lovely Carly Shay waiting for me with her little group right behind her. "Hello there little slut," She nicely greeted. Note my sarcasm from the last 2 sentences.

"Hello there, little bitch." I shot back, shoving her out of my way to get to my locker. It sucked because, after the incident, I asked Principal Franklin if I can move my locker somewhere else but he said there were no extra lockers. The only open locker was the one between mine and Carly's, so I had to keep the locker near Carly's.

"What did you say?" She shoved me against the wall, and her and her group surrounded me.

"You heard me." I said, shoving her out of the way yet again and made my way to class.

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know, and more like a filler one. But, hey, I'm working on the 2**__**nd**__** chap right now, no worries. I wanted to show how the rivalry is between Sam and Carly, so yep.  
Remember to review, eehhh? (: FOR THE CHILDREN & FOR MORE CHAPTERS.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**~~PLEASE READ.!**__**  
Hey everyone! It's the second chapter. I have an announcement. Okay, well, I have a story suggestion for all of you: Read "Rivers and Roads" by clarksonfan. SHE IS AN AWESOOOOME writer. (Well, I'm pretty sure it's a she.) I totally suggest this one-shot! I LOVED IT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. At all. But I want to, you know?**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V. (moi!)_

Sam had just shoved the popular Carly Shay. _The next day she'll probably do something to get back at me. Now, considering they're popular, probably a rumor? Or maybe a little help from the jocks would get my neck broken. _Sam sighed. _No, I can take them if ever that happens._

She made her way to her English class, and really hated this class. One, it was with this really disgusting teacher that reminded her of Germy, err, Jeremy. And two, it was with one of her backstabbing friends. Freddie. He, actually, never really knew why Carly and Sam split after talking like best friends just 2 hours before, that is, until, he heard Carly's story.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Carly?" Freddie asked Carly, who was currently sitting on her couch._

"_Yeah?" Carly asked as she scooted closer to Freddie, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight._

_Freddie felt very uncomfortable with this position, but he acted like he liked it and wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever happened to you and uh…" He coughed softly, "Sam…? Like, one minute, you two were the best of friends, and a second late, you and Sam never talked. I never really understood."_

_Carly inwardly groaned at the mention of Sam's name. "Freddie, how many times do I have to tell you? It's nothing!"_

"_Carly." Freddie pushed her, wanting to know what happened._

"_Fine! Okay, Sam said she never wanted to be friends with us again, and so I dragged you along with me and Cindy, and here we are now, happy as ever, __without__ Sam." She said through gritted teeth. She kissed Freddie._

_Freddie pulled away. "But why? I mean, we were all best friends, so why would she say that? After __everything__ we've been through." Freddie, of course, was talking about his and Sam's 'moments' together. They had their first kisses together, first loves… They lost their virginity together. And she'd just say __that?__ Without even saying goodbye?_

_Freddie feared this was not true, that everything Carly was saying was all a lie. And he knew it was a felt her heartbeat speed up when she was explaining her lie. _

"_Beats me." Carly answered, leaning in again for another kiss._

_But, right at that moment, Freddie just wanted to know the truth behind all of this._

_Later at night, Freddie had stalked over to Sam's house and snuck through her window. He landed on the floor with a soft 'thump' sound, and he walked over to Sam's bed. He shook her gently. He needed to get answers. "Sam…" He whispered, trying to wake her up._

_But, before he tried shaking her away again, he stared at her face for what seemed like hours. Her eyebrows were knitted together, her cheeks were full of tear stains. She had something red in her hair… _

_Freddie shook his head. 'No, I've got a girlfriend, you're not supposed to be checking other girls out.' He shook Sam again, and this time, she woke up._

_Hey eyes were wide as saucers when she saw that the person in front of her was Freddie Benson. It's been a week since the betrayal. "Freddie? What… what are you doing here?" Sam hiccupped, signaling that she'd been crying hard._

"_Sam? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Freddie sat onto Sam's bed and made her sit up. He hugged her._

"_Nothing." She replied rather quickly. "Just, uh, life." Before Freddie could say anything else, Sam spoke up once again. "Now, why are you here? Don't you have your little girly-friend to go hang out with, along with those other so-called popular people?"_

_Freddie shook his head. "No. I need to ask you something."_

_Sam yawned. "What do you want?"_

"_What happened between you and Carly? You guys were always talking, then suddenly, bam, you're not talking to each other anymore." Freddie told her._

_Sam sighed. "You won't get it. No one ever does. You'll think I'm the bad guy, when clearly I'm not, because she always tells the fake story." Sam grunted, lying back down and covering her face with her blanket. "Now leave."_

"_I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."_

"_Fine, you wanna know what happened?" Sam gave in, her eyes on the verge of tears and nails digging into her skin when she sat back up again._

"_Well, that's why I'm here." Freddie crossed his arms._

"_She betrayed me. That lying selfish bitch betrayed me and left me alone with no help. She knows how hard it is in my family, she knows how I have no friends except for her, she knows she's the better person. She took care of me, for a while, until I overheard the lame-ass conversation she had with Cindy. Cindy was trying to convince Carly to come and hang out with them for a while, and some perks of being popular. Of course, Carly, she wanted and like all these perks so she agreed to do it, under one condition." Sam's eyes dropped to the ground. "She couldn't hang out with me anymore. Ever since, she's dragged you in with her, and she never came to talk to me again. All because of…" Sam grunted and stuck her face into her pillow. "Now leave!" She screamed into her pillow._

"_Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't know—"_

"_I said LEAVE!" Sam got up and shoved him towards the direction of her window. "Never come back or talk to me ever again." She motioned for Freddie to get out, and he obeyed, and she shut the window loudly. She walked back to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Of course she couldn't say anything else of how fucked up her life is. She wasn't about to go into any more detail._

_Freddie, on the other hand, was walking back to his house. He wasn't really worried about his mom because now she's not that overprotective anymore and she says he's becoming a man. He was thinking about a lot of things, and how he should restore all of their friendship._

_Of course, it'll be a hard thing to do._

_~End Flashback~_

Sam opened the door to her class and sat at her assigned seat. She was going to do the same thing she did every day ever since the betrayal: She's going to ignore Freddie for the whole period. She took out her binder from her backpack and laid it on her desk. Next thing she heard was whispering, coming from the one and only Fredward Benson.

"Sam, psst, hey Sam." He whispered, sneaking a peek at the sleeping teacher at his desk.

Sam ignored him, taking out a pencil and eraser. She tried to twirl the pencil around her fingers, and of course, she dropped it right next to Freddie's shoes. Before he'd notice, she reached to grab it, but too late. He noticed and reached for it at the same time, resulting with both of them having their hands touch together and they both retreated at the same time. Sam reached for it a second time and finally grabbed her pencil.

Sam started twirling her pencil around her fingers again, this time making sure not to drop it. "Sam." Freddie whispered. Sam just continued twirling the pencil around her fingers. "Sam, please look at me. I want to talk."

Sam dropped her pencil again, and it landed next to Freddie. Freddie grabbed it before Sam could get it. "Give me it." Sam commanded, reaching out for her pencil.

"Oh look, the first time you spoke to me since—"

"Give me it."

"No, Sam, you have to listen to me to get your pencil back." Sam slouched in her seat and crossed her arms. "Sam." She still didn't look his way. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry about what happened. For the record, I was just sucked into this. I didn't know anything. I've always wanted to hang out with you, but Carly forbid me so I couldn't. I'm sorry Sam, please forgive me— "

Sam reached over and snatched her pencil away from Freddie, without saying a word. Freddie sighed, and slouched in his seat. He thought of new ways to get Sam's attention so she would talk to him. He dug into his backpack, ripping a piece of paper from his binder. He quickly scribbled down some words and threw it onto Sam's desk.

Sam reached out to the note and opened it, reading:

**Sam, I'm so sorry for not knowing anything, and for always hanging out with Carly. Please forgive me. I want to be your friend again. –Freddie**

Sam crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it back to Freddie. Freddie was about to say something, but the bell rang, signaling for the next class, and eventually, it was finally lunch.

* * *

_**Hey! A little bit of Seddie there, huh? (: FINALLY, I know. Lol.  
Remember to Review! Please! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER IF YOU REVIEW.  
I'LL GIVE YOU MY FAMOUS VIRTUAL BACON. Yes? I'll update another chapter tomorrow if you review. :3**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Back to the story. Remember to review! (: & suggest this to you know, your readers and stuff. (;**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor will I ever.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V. (that's me!)_

Sam was sitting on the far table, where no one would sit with her, because, well, let's face it. People only hung out with her because Carly was with her, and now, since Carly's not with her anymore, she doesn't really have anyone to rely on.

This thought was one of those thought s that really irritated her, and made her furious. She was never paid attention to. It's always Carly.

Anyway, Sam was sitting in the corner lunch table, eating her lunch independently, and she was thinking deeply of something, something you really should think of when you're in her shoes. Well, right now, Sam was thinking of how to deal with her horrid life. With her parents gone, and her sister already halfway to Paris, she was alone. No friends, no family. She had no money, none at all.

She types down some notes in her Pear Phone, somewhere she knows no one would be able to read it, and she can actually let her feelings out in some way.

_I should really stop being so emotional with all this. I should just suck it up, and call it life. _She thought deeply. A tear escaped her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. No way was she going to let these people see her cry, especially if the 'popular' table was right across from her.

She sighed again, and typed down some more thoughts in her Pear Phone, not really caring if people are looking at her in a weird way because she was a loner. _I wish I could die. Life was bad enough, and now it just got worse. My mom leaving, going to Heaven (possibly) along with Dad who passed away while he was in jail. Melanie, in Paris. My backstabbing "friends" left me too. So now, I'm alone. Fuck this. _Sam wiped another tear off her face. She rolled her eyes. She noticed that she'll have to do her makeup again to make it look like she wasn't crying. _I really don't know what the hell I should do. Since everyone already hates me, I should probably just…_ Sam angrily locked her Pear Phone and threw it into her bag. She let out a frustrated grunt, which earned her a few weird stares from other students.

Freddie, who Sam didn't see, was staring at her and kept shooting worried glances at her. _I hope Sam's okay. _He just wishes he could hold her in his arms all night, never letting go, always comforting her. But, we all know Sam never lets anyone feel pity for her.

Now, I don't know what came up in Carly and her posse's minds, but they did something that would pretty much infuriate me if someone did that to me. Carly and her posse got up and grabbed their lunch trays. They walked to Sam and smiled evilly then dumped their lunch onto Sam. Sam's mouth opened, then closed, and her eyebrows furrowed together. She got up and went face to face with Carly. Carly just smirked, unafraid, since the jocks are on her side. Sam smiled as if everything's okay, and made her way to the bathroom.

Carly went back to her table and sat next to Freddie, grinning victoriously. She turned to her side to face Freddie and leaned in for a kiss, but Freddie backed away. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oh c'mon, that slut deserved it." Carly answered, leaning in for a kiss. This time, Freddie didn't back away, he just didn't kiss while Carly was trying to slip her tongue into his mouth. She gave up on trying when Freddie just wouldn't open his mouth, and pulled away. "Fine, don't kiss me." She rolled her eyes and began talking to Cindy, "I wonder where she went."

"She probably went into the bathroom crying about how mommy and daddy are never there for her." They laughed at this, in fact, the whole table did, except for Freddie. He was very worried about Sam. He was so worried, he didn't even notice Carly and her posse get up and leave for the restroom.

The Chicks made their way to the restroom, finding Sam at the sink, cupping her hands beneath the pouring water to splash in her hair to get all the lunch things out. Carly smirked and went behind Sam, giving her a good push on the back. Sam launched forward and hit her head on the mirror. "Who the hell did that? I'm seriously going to beat them up." She turned around, and faced Carly.

"You're gonna beat me up?" Carly raised her eyebrows. "Seven against one, really Sam? I even have the jocks on my side, you think you can really beat me?"

"I would, but I won't." Sam shoved Carly out her way, and got a paper towel to wipe her hair on it.

"Why not? Are you too scared?" Carly asked.

"No, I'm just afraid to rearrange your already ugly face to an even more horrifying face. I wouldn't wanna deal with _that_ every single day. Oh wait, I already am." Sam shot back, wiping her arms with paper towels.

Carly narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers, and two of the girls went to Sam and pinned her arms behind her back. Since Sam was stronger, she wriggled away from their loose grip, so the 4 other girls went to her and held her back. Sam almost got away from their grip until Carly swung her bag right into Sam's stomach and face. The spot on her face and stomach started to hurt really bad. Carly took a swing again and dropped her bag, and pulled on Sam's hair. She dragged Sam into one of the bathroom stalls and shoved her head down the toilet, and flushed it.

Sam struggled to get some air, but couldn't. She could hear the Chicks laughing and the door slamming shut. She struggled and was trying to get some air. She took a deep breath when she found an angle at where she could breathe. The bell rang, and her head was still stuck inside the toilet. Her hair was getting yanked by something she didn't know. She placed her hands on either side of the seat, and pushed down, trying to get her head out the toilet.

A few minutes later, she finally got out, and walked to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, and saw multiple scratches near her eye. She found a small bruise under the bottom of her left eye, already turning purple. Her makeup was smeared everywhere, her hair and the top of her shirt were soaked. _Shit, I look horrible._ She thought.

She searched for her bag, and found it sitting in the corner. She took it and opened it, setting her makeup out in front of her. She went to grab some paper towels to wipe the water off her arms and face, and hair. She stuck her head beneath the hand-dryer and pushed the button to turn it on. The hand dryer blew right in her hair, and she retreated after a few seconds, leaving her hair damp. The hand-dryer didn't really dry her hair that much.

She went back to the sink and took one of the paper towels and soaked it with water, cleaning the messed up makeup out from under her eye. She soaked another paper towel and wiped her bleeding scratches off. It stung a little because it was water and the skin was open. She took her eyeliner and lined the bottom of her eye and the eyelid. She continued reapplying her makeup, and tried covering the bruise under her eye.

When she was done with her makeup, she lifted her shirt up to check out her stomach. As she predicted, there was a bruise on her stomach. She put her shirt down and grabbed her bag, making her way to her Science class.

* * *

_**Annnnd, we get to see some action between Sam & Carly.  
YAY. REVIIIIIEW! P.S. Who likes One Direction? I DO. (:**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lol, seems like you guys hate Carly! Don't worry, soon I'll make you guys hate her more. :DD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

Those stupid little bitches. They always have to ruin my fucking day. Their bullying was far worse than mine when I _used_ to torture people! Yeah, that's right, I said used.

Truth is, I don't really torture anyone anymore. I mean, they all forgot about me. I'm just a wandering soul. Why bother keeping up my reputation when everyone forgot about me now? Well, no one really paid attention to me in the first place. All attention was aimed at Carly. I'm just the third-wheel.

Anyway, back to those slutty chicks. They always have to ruin my day. Every single fucking day. I already regret being born, now I have to regret living too?

I made my way to my class, late. My hair was still dripping when I thought it was damp, my top and coat were soaked. My bag was still perfectly dry, thankfully. My gloves and scarf were inside my bag during the incident, so that's always good. All because of these wet things I was carrying, I was leaving a trail of water in the hallways, which resulted in the janitor glaring at me.

I opened my classroom door, and stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone was looking at me. I glared at them and sat in my chair at my seat.

"Samantha?" Mrs. Freed said. I took out my pencil.

"Yes…?" I replied, innocently looking at her.

"Why are you so wet?" I heard a few snickers from the class. Those perverted students.

"I…uh…"

"You know, I shouldn't ask."

I sighed in relief, thankful she didn't push me to explain. I felt someone nudge me in the arm. I looked to my right. Freddie was staring at me worriedly. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What happened?" Freddie asked me.

"Nothing happened. I was just in the snow during lunch." I replied.

"No, Sam, I saw you get dumped lunch on. Then you went to the restroom and Carly followed you. Why are you so wet? What happened in there?" He interrogated.

"Well your girlfriend is mean, and she did something."

"Sam, tell me what happened."

"Okay! Fine, I was cleaning up the lunch that got dumped on me, then Carly came in, she got irritated by me I guess for whatever reason. Then, her posse people held me by the arms while Carly hit me with her bag. She then pulled my hair and stuffed my head in the toilet, flushed, and I was suffocating for about 3 minutes." I sighed. "I got a few bruises and scratches. No big deal." I added.

"That's an understatement. Jeez, Sam, I'm so sorry."

I just ignored him and pulled out the gloves and scarf I permanently borrowed from him a month back and threw it at his face. "What's this, Sam?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Your gloves and scarf."

"Oh. You can keep it. I have my own." He tossed them back to me. It landed on my desk, and I threw it back at him. "Sam… Keep it. It's still cold… You won't have gloves and a scarf on your way home. Just keep it." He took my hands and slipped them on, and then wrapped the scarf around my neck. "There, you see?" He smiled.

I held the urge to smile. Part of me wanted to forgive him, but part of me didn't. The bell rang, and I stood up from my seat and walked out of school before he could talk to me again.

* * *

_**A short chapter, I know, that's why I'm updating again tomorrow or tonight. You're welcome. Don't forget to review! ;P Thanks.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Sam walked out of school before Freddie could go up to her and talk to her, which was what Freddie was actually going to do.

"Sam! Sam?" Freddie was rummaging through the crowds of people. He pushed a girl out of his way, who glared at him. "Sorry!" He apologized. He ran out of school.

Sam was walking back to her house, past the restaurant she used to always go to, and where Freddie would always take her after school. BF Wangs. Good stuff. She smiled at the thought, and continued walking down the sidewalk, her mind wandering around with thoughts. And, suddenly, she was pushed to the ground. "Hey! Who the hell did that?" She shouted, turning around on the ground.

A man dressed in all black was staring straight at her. His green eyes filled with evil thoughts, his hair sticking out. His lips, curved at one side. Just staring at her. He smiled evilly, and reached down, grabbed her bag, and her wallet, taking out all her money. He threw her bag back at her, and sprinted away.

"Hey! Hey you! Don't run away! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! I will hunt you down!" Sam shouted at the man who just turned the corner. She sighed, picking up her bag. _I hate my life._

She walked down the sidewalk, thinking of ways to get back at the dude who just mugged her. _Murdering is just going to get me more in trouble, and get fined… so that's a no. I have no money. _ She sighed. She took out her phone and began typing something up in her notes. This, right now, I can't tell you what she is writing because, it's top secret. Let's just say that she was writing about how horrible her life is. When she finished, she stuck her phone back into her pocket, and continued walking back to her place.

She mindlessly crossed the street, unaware of the speeding car that was heading towards her. The car came colliding with her small figure, and ran the red light. Hit and run, as you would call it.

Sam felt a sharp pain shoot through her, and she collapsed on the ground, holding onto her side where it hurt the most. She was pretty sure that she could feel something sharp poking at her fingers, and she assumed that her ribs were poking out, but she didn't bother looking at it. It'll hurt more. Her head came crashing down to the cement, and everyone gathered around her.

"SAM!" Freddie had yelled when the car had hit her. He saw her collapse on the ground, so he had run as fast as he could, through the people that were gathered around her. He knelt beside her. "Did anyone call 911 yet? ANYONE!" He shouted at the random people around her. Many nodded, and continued looking at the poor girl moaning in pain. "Sam. Are you okay?" Freddie held one of her hands, and placed it in his lap.

"Freddie…" was all she could muster while she was drowning in pain. She tried saying something again, but her mind grew blank, and she became unconscious.

Freddie watched as the paramedics came, and lifted Sam off the ground and put her on the gurney, and rolling her into the ambulance. "Please, let me come. I'm her best friend." Freddie pleaded with the paramedics dude when he refused to take him. He finally gave up, knowing the kid wouldn't stop asking. They drove as fast as they can to the hospital, and Freddie was worried all throughout the whole ride. _She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. She's gonna live. She's strong, she's gonna survive._ Freddie held her hand the whole ride, praying that she'll be okay.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, and Sam was immediately rushed to the Emergency Room. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Doctors demanded.

Freddie was running along with the hospital bed, still having his hand in her hand. A tear escaped his eye, and he didn't even bother wiping it away. "Excuse me, boy, but you have to leave." The doctor told Freddie when they were in the emergency room.

"No! No! I can't leave her alone!" Freddie shouted at the doctor. The nurses came in and struggled to pull him out of the emergency room.

"She's losing blood! She's losing blood really fast! Get the blood transfusion!" Freddie heard the doctor tell the others.

"Sir, sir, you need to calm down. It's going to be all right." One of the nurses reassured him.

"And how do you know that? Huh?" Freddie's eyebrows furrowed together, and he put his face in his hands, trying to keep calm.

* * *

Sam was laying down the hospital bed, completely out of it. Doctors were performing several procedures on her. They carefully placed her ribs back in place, and sewing the skin right back up. They cleaned her wounds, and put bandages on necessary areas. She was given a blood transfusion because she had lost around 2 liters of blood and had gone into shock.

Freddie was completely worried, so he stayed in the hospital with Sam until she got better and woke up from her coma. Freddie heard a mumble next to him, so he looked up and saw Sam slowly opening her eyes, and for the first time in 5 days, Freddie saw those crystal blue eyes again. "Good morning beautiful." Freddie said.

Sam slowly looked to her side and her brows knitted together. "Freddie… what… happened? Why am I here?... Why are you here? All I remember was…" Sam's eyes grew wide when she felt pain on her left side. "Ow, the hell?"

"Sam, don't move. You're still hurt." Freddie told her, grabbing her hand.

Sam yanked her hand away. If Carly saw that they're holding hands, she's gonna murder Sam, even if Sam's not afraid, she's afraid of looking weak. "I'm fine, Frednub. I can take care of myself." Sam growled.

"Look, Sam, I know why you're upset." Freddie sighed, reaching for her soft hand again, and this time, clutching it tight so she wouldn't yank it away.

Sam looked away and huffed, "Whatever."

"No, not whatever, Sam. Look at me. We need to talk about this, now that we're alone, and there's nothing to distract us." Freddie told Sam, urging her to look back into his brown eyes. When she didn't cooperate with him, he took his other hand and put it under her chin, and gently rotated her head so she would look at him. But instead of looking at his eyes, she was looking at her hand that was touching Freddie's. "Sam, please, just look at me."

Sam gave in, and let her eyes travel up to meet his eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I didn't know anything." Sam didn't respond, she just started looking around everywhere but him. "I didn't know what happened, so I just assumed that I could just go hang out with Carly and bring her to you so we could all hang out. I didn't know the true story behind all of this. Please forgive me. I need your forgiveness, and without it, I feel like shit."

"But you are…" She joked, with her straight face on.

He chuckled, and smiled. "I guess I am. So, am I forgiven?"

"Depends. How much are you longing for my forgiveness?"

"Everything. I'd die if you didn't forgive me. Please Sam, forgive me, I want to be your friend again."

Sam sighed, seeing that he was honest, and wasn't just lying so he could tell his popular group to spread rumors about her. He was honest. "Forgiven. Now stop acting like a girl." She smirked.

Freddie just smiled back, happy they were on good terms again. "So um, you have 4 more days until you can get out of here."

"Ugh, I wanna get out of here _now._" She complained, hanging her head back, but yelped when it hurt when she did that.

"Ms. Puckett, you are awake." Dr. Jones, the female doctor said when she came in. "How are you feeling, dear?" She sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Everything hurts like hell." Sam admitted.

"Okay, well, I'll have to give you the prescription for the medicine you will be taking daily every day and night… or should I give this to you?" She handed a piece of paper to Freddie, which he took.

"Thanks, doc." Freddie smiled.

"You are one nice friend." Dr. Jones commented, and she turned to Sam. "Now Sam, are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"Actually, I am pretty hungry."

"Okay, we'll get you some food in a second. Anything else you need?"

"Make the pain stop."

Dr. Jones chuckled."Alright, let me give you some medication for the meantime."

Sam smiled. "Thank you." Mrs. Jones left, and it was her and Freddie again.

"Sooo… I have a pen." Freddie told Sam.

"…And?" Sam asked, curious as of why he was bringing it up.

"Can I… sign your whole cast?" Freddie asked, pointing to her right arm.

Sam shrugged. "Go for it. It's not like anyone in school is gonna wanna come near me and sign it anyway. I'm practically invisible."

"No you're not. You weren't invisible then, why start becoming invisible now?" Freddie interrogated her, while signing her cast.

"That's because I had Carly that caught peoples' attention. And, since she left, I'm left alone." Sam sighed.

"Oh… Hey, by the way, the person that did the hit and run on you got caught. DUI." Freddie said, keeping himself occupied by signing her cast.

"That's good to hear. I hope that the dude that mugged me got caught too."

Freddie's head snapped up. "You gotmugged _too? _Jeez, Sam, I'm sorry about that shitty day."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

A nurse came in with a tray of food, and some medication. Sam thanked her, and began devouring her food. She took her medication, and almost instantly the pain went away. Freddie was soon done signing her cast, and she read it:

**Dear Sam… Samantha.  
I don't know, your full name sounds very feminine. Okay, scratch that. You'll probably break my arm, then **_**you'll**_** have to sign my whole cast. I don't know what to say…  
Okay, first, I'm really sorry, I had no clue what happened. I swear, I didn't know. And now you just forgave me, so thanks. I wanted my friendship with you to be restored, and I did just that right now.  
Well that was stupid. I wrote this letter with big writing and now I don't have any more room to write. Well, I guess I'll have to stop here.  
Thanks for your forgiveness, Sam. It really means a lot.  
Love,  
Freddie Benson.**

"Love Freddie Benson." Sam reread. "Love? Are you sure? Love is a _strong _word. "

"Yeah, a strong word I can handle." Freddie smiled.

And from that day on, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett had restored their friendship again.

* * *

_**The end! Lol, just kidding.  
How'd you like that chapter huh? Sam and Freddie restored their friendship! Yay! Happiness! Woot!  
Stay tuned for next chapter, guys! Remember to review! Reviewing makes everything better. ;D  
Thoughts? Questions? You can tell me anything.!**_

_**COME AT ME, BRO. ;DD**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**All your guys's reviews makes me laugh, haha, c:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

So, here I am, at my house, waiting for the taxi to come. I left the hospital a few weeks ago but I have to go there again, to get my cast removed. Finally, right?

I finally saw the taxi stop at my house, so I went outside and into the taxi. Taxi drove me to the hospital, I went in, waited at the waiting room, name got called blah blah yeah you get it.

Anyway, I went inside the cold room where I was supposed to be in, and sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for the doctor to come in. Dr. Jones came in and greeted me a kind 'hello.' To which I greeted her back.

"So Sam, are you ready to get your cast removed?" Dr. Jones asked me, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah." I replied, scooting back a little on the bed.

"Okay." Dr. Jones started stripping the cast off. "So, Sam, have you been taking your medication?"

"Yep."

"Does anything hurt? Do your ribs hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Okay, well, that's good. Just, for the meantime, don't do anything violent, or anything that includes moving around a lot. I'll give you a note for your P.E. class." Dr. Jones removed the cast.

"I'll try not to." I said.

"Okay, well, it's off!"

"Thanks, doc. See you soon." And with that, I left the hospital and waited for the bus to come. I hopped on the bus, and drove back home. I opened the door, and sat down on my couch, turning the T.V. on.

"_Mysterious man arrested for looting many people._" The news man person said. Then, a picture appeared on the screen, showing the mysterious man. Oh hey… is that…? It's the man that mugged me! "_If you are one of the victims that were stolen from, please come to the police station to claim your items._" Well, I _do_ need my money back. I got up, and gathered my small bag to walk outside. I walked to the police station, despite the fact that my ankle hurt on my way there.

I opened the door, and instantly all the policemen looked at me. "Samantha Puckett?" One of them asked.

I looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from. "Berney!" I yelled.

"Sam! Hey, how are you? You didn't get in any trouble again, did you?" He asked, giving me a look.

"No, I promise. I'm staying out of trouble. Well, trying to." I replied. Berney was one of the police officers there, who always caught me doing something illegal. So, we know each other pretty well.

"That's good. So, what are you doing here, if I may ask." Berney asked.

"Oh, I'm here to claim the money that one dude stole from me." I told him. "Where can I get it?"

"Are you lying?"

"No! I'm not lying. I really _did_ get robbed." I said.

"Hm. Hey Ronald." Berney told some dude behind prison bars. "Did you steal from her?" He pointed to me.

I looked at the man behind the bars. Oh, so _he_ was the one who stole from me. The man curtly nodded. I looked at Berney, smirking. "Told ya. He stole some money from me, so give it."

"How much did you steal from her, Ronald?"

"Around 100." Ronald said.

Berney went behind the front desk and handed me 100 bucks. "Here ya go, kid." I took it, said thanks, and walked back to my house. I chuckled to myself for whatever reason and went to my room, looking for my laptop. I found it under my bed sheets and opened it, turning it on.

I typed 'Splashface . com' on the web address bar, and the page loaded really fast. I logged in, and checked for any new notifications. None. I looked at my friends list and noticed some people deleted me, including Carly. Of course. I clicked on her name, and her profile loaded. Well, those are a lot of pictures. It took around half of the page! I clicked on the album and scrolled down to the first picture.

Yeah, her profile is public.

Anyway, I clicked on the first picture, which disgusted me. A picture of Carly sucking on Freddie's face. Ew. Freddie wasn't doing anything. His hands weren't on her hips, or in her hair, or on her butt, his hands were just at his side. Weird. Aren't boyfriends supposed to hold their girlfriend close to them as they kissed? Whatever, like I care.

I clicked next, and it was another picture that disgusted me. Carly looked reaaaaally wasted in this picture. She was bent over, wearing short shorts, and some random dude had his hand on her ass. Well, that's not weird at all. Freddie was in the background, being the good boy he is. Not drinking, doing nothing at all. He looked really disgusted.

So, when were these pictures taken? A few hours ago. And it was uploaded a few hours ago, too. I sighed, and shook my head. I have no idea what Carly is trying to prove. She's destroying her life. Even I didn't do this! And I was thought to be the irresponsible one.

I turned my computer off, and went out the window. I usually did this when I was sneaking out of my house. I climbed down my house carefully, so I wouldn't hurt my ribs… or any other part of my body, actually.

I landed on the ground safely, and I went to an abandoned building. This used to be a really popular building, but it shut down because of some technical problems. I came here to think a lot, since the fire escape is off limits for me. I went up the side of the building, where the stairs were at for fire escapes. It's always tiring since it was around 50 stories, but it's totally worth it because when you stare out into the city, you just completely forget everything. It helps me think a lot. But actually, there is an elevator that I made. One of those where you pull the ropes to climb up. I finally got to the top of the bulding, and stared out to the beauty of Seattle.

I looked to my side and found the mattress I brought up here 6 months ago. I lay down, and stared out to the sky. The stars also help me think…

"You come up here too?" I hear a voice ask from behind. I sat up and looked back. I came face to face with no other than Freddie Benson.

"Uh, yeah…" I said.

"So… why do you come here?"

"Why do _you_ come here?"

"I asked you first." He said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Just… to think… Now why do you come here?"

"To think." He smiled.

"Why don't you just go to the fire escape?" I asked.

"My friends use them for small parties and stuff, like just small hang-out spaces, so I don't have any time to think alone, because they're always there. So I come up here. I was wondering why there was a mattress up here."

"Yeah, I brought it up one day."

"That's cool…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'll just uh… go." I say, standing up and making my way to my elevator. "See you." I smile, climbing down.

* * *

_**Another chapter done. We're finally seeing some Seddie! Even if it is short.  
Feel free to comment your thoughts on this. I'm working on the other chapters, and I'm sure you're gonna love it, especially if the chapter gets emotional, and you're listening to music that is fitting to that particular scene.  
Thanks everyone! Stay tuned! (:**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_General P.O.V._

Sam put her usual black coat on, gloves, scarf, everything she needed to keep her warm. She pulled her warm shoes on. She kneeled down, not wanting to bend down because her ribs still hurt a bit, and grabbed her backpack from the ground. She slung it on her shoulder and walked out her door. Sam locked her door, and walked to the pawn shop. She opened the door and went inside. She walked to the cashier. "Hey Mark. I've got something for you." Sam pulled out a bag of her mom's engagement rings. "How much?"

Mark, the cashier, took the bag and observed it. "How many's in here?"

"Thirty-four." She said in a monotone.

"Damn, that's a whole lot. Does she get some a lot?"

"Dude." Sam said in an exasperated tone. "Just tell me how much."

"Hm. Around 1200 each?" _**(A/N BTW, idk how much the real amount is when you sell blah blah to the blah blah.)**_

"Take."

"Alright." Mark said, putting the bag in the drawer and giving me the money. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, Mark." Sam walked out the shop, and continued her usual route to school. She reached the huge doors of Ridgeway, and went inside. Sam walked to her beat up locker and opened it, grabbing the books she needed for her next class.

"Hello Samantha." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around to face Carly.

"It's Sam. Sam. " She corrected Carly.

"Whatever." Carly said before glaring at her and walking away.

The bell rang and Sam walked to her math class, sitting down in her usual seat. She took out her binder and pencil, ready to start class. She knew she never really paid attention to class, but she had no one to ask help from now whenever she didn't pay attention, so she'd rather pay attention than fail.

Freddie took his usual seat next to her.

Mr. K told the whole class, "Okay students, this is your independent practice for today. If you don't finish, it is _not _homework."

Freddie gave Sam a soft nudge. "So how's the arm and ribs, Puckett?"

Sam smiled, remembering the nicknames they always gave each other. "It's fine. Only hurts whenever there's pressure on it. Doc gave me a note so I could get out of P.E. She told me to stay away from anything that requires moving too much."

"That's good. I'm watching you. You better not do anything too physical." Freddie warned.

"I'll try not to. My ribs'll heal soon, anyway, so don't worry."

"Just be careful."

Sam sighed, irritated by how Freddie wanted her to watch herself. "I get it."

"Samantha?" Mr. K said.

"Um, yeah?" She asked.

"Could I see you for a second? You too, Fredward." Mr. K requested.

Sam and Freddie shot each other confused looks, but went to get up anyway and go to his desk. "Um, what do you want to talk to us about, Mr. K?" Freddie asked him.

Mr. K took his glasses off and stared at his computer screen. "Samantha, judging from your grades, I could tell you are really struggling with math, am I correct?" Sam briefly nodded. "Well, Fredward, since you're the top student in this class, I would like to ask you if you can tutor Ms. Puckett."

"Um, yeah, sure. Okay." Freddie replied.

Mr. K just nodded, and asked Sam, "You're okay with this, right Samantha?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. I was about to ask for help anyway." Sam replied.

"Very well. You may go back to doing your work." He said.

Sam and Freddie went back to their seats. "So, after school? My place?" Freddie asked Sam, starting to open his math book.

"Is Crazy going to be there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"My place."

"Yeah, your place." Freddie agreed.

The day went by, and soon school was over, and Sam and Freddie walked to Sam's house.

* * *

_**Well that was short and lacked details. Yeah, sorry. Lol. **_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~ **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly.**_

* * *

_General P.O.V._

Sam and Freddie were walking to Sam's house in utter silence. The silence was killing Sam, so she spoke up. "Um… how's life?"

Freddie chuckled, and buried his hands in his coat. "It's fine, you know, aside from my over-protective mother." He took out his cell phone and looked at it, before rolling his eyes and stuffing it back in his pocket. "So, how's yours?"

"Could've been better." Sam muttered. "By the way, who was on your phone?"

"Huh? Oh, that was nobody. Just my mom checking up on me." Freddie tells her. He breathed in and out, continuing to walk, and she could see the mist of his breath because of the cold weather.

She just continued walking beside him, not saying a word. A cold gust of wind hit her face, and she tried burying her head in his scarf that he gave her. "Damn, it really is cold, huh? When is this weather going to stop? I'm so sick and tired of it." Sam told him, trying not to imply that she wanted him to hold me and keep me warm.

As if she _were _implying, he stretched out his arm and placed it around her shoulders and held Sam close to him. He took her backpack and carried it. "Sharing body heat is one of the best ways to stay warm." Sam just simply smiled, and walked down the sidewalk with Sam in his arms.

They reached her house and he let go of Sam so she could take her backpack from him to get her key out. She placed the key inside the keyhole, and rotated it to the right, unlocking the door. Sam placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, going inside. "Welcome to my house."

Freddie smirked. "I've been to your house before, Puckett. I just… never remembered it to be t_his _neat."

She shrugged, "I got bored."

"So, uh, where's your mom?" Freddie asked as she walked to her door and locked it.

_Shit, I didn't tell him about my mom_."Uh… she kind of… had a job in Vegas. So she went there, leaving me here. Alone. But I can take care of myself, you know?" Sam said. She didn't give him a chance to respond, just continued talking. "Anyway, let's go to my room, and you can do my homework." Sam grabbed her backpack from the floor and made her way up the steps.

"Sam, I'm helping you—tutoring you. So I'm not doing your homework, but I'm helping you." Freddie followed her up the steps. Sam went to her bedroom door and went inside, setting her backpack down next to her study table. She noticed a razor blade was on her desk, so she quickly took it and shoved it inside her desk drawer. _I'm not letting this nub get any ideas._ "So, since we only have English homework, we'll do that."

She nodded and took her book out of her bag. "Dante's inferno." _**(A/N only book I can think of that seniors would read for their class. :PP )**_ She opened the page to where her bookmark was placed, and Freddie took the book from her. Sam looked at him with a clueless expression on her face. "Why'd you take my book?"

He took out the bookmark and placed the book faced down, but the page still opened. "This bookmark. I made this for you when we were still little." He smiled. "You still have it?"

"Well, you're holding it, so duh, I still have it." She said.

"I meant that you still kept it."

Sam shrugged. "So?"

"I thought you'd throw it away at some point." Freddie said, observing the bookmark. "I still have that bookmark you gave me, too." She smiled.

_**(A/N Telling a story now, just in case you're confused.)**_

The bookmark was actually really special to her, because during kindergarten, Sam was alone at a table and all of the other students were at other tables, talking to their friends. They were all making their own bookmarks. She was thinking of what to make, so Sam just sat there, really pondering. She looked around at the other children and they were almost finished with their bookmarks when she was still thinking of what to do. What she didn't notice was a brunette boy, throwing glances at her and leaving his table to go talk to her. "Hi, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm thinking of what to make." Sam had replied. The boy sat next to her.

"Just draw something you really like. Like, um… fishies. You like fishies?" Freddie, the brunette boy, asked her.

"I love fishies! Especially when I eat them." Sam grinned proudly. She doodled a quick sketch of fish in the water, and colored it in. "Does this look good?" She showed the picture to Freddie.

Freddie nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "It looks really pretty, like you!" He took out his bookmark and placed it in front of her. "Here. You can have mine."

His bookmark had trees all over the place, and grass on the ground, accompanied by a small robot. "Thanks! You can have mine, too." Sam gave him her bookmark. "What's your name? Mine is Sam."

"Freddie!"Freddie said, smiling.

_**(A/N DONE WITH THE STORY FLASHBACK THING.)**_

Sam took her bookmark back. "Anyway, let's start this reading thing." Sam started to read while Freddie listened to her.

Soon enough, they finished reading and answered the necessary questions that they needed to answer. Sam and Freddie went downstairs and sat on the couch. "So, now what?" She asked.

Freddie shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie? If you have movies." Sam punched him playfully.

"Of course I have movies, diphthong." When Freddie gave her an 'are you sure' look, she added, "They are _not _pirated."

Freddie smiled. "Okay, that's good. What are the movies that you have?"

"I have Rush Hour 3." Sam shrugged, taking out the DVD. She placed it inside the DVD player and played it. She sat back down on the couch. "So." She said as the previews started.

"So?" Freddie asked.

"How's it going with um… school? Are you going to college?"

"Yeah, I guess… but you know, if Carly and I stay together…" Freddie sighed. "which I truly don't want to happen…" Freddie muttered.

"What's that?" Sam asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's um, it's hard to keep a long-distance relationship. She wouldn't be able to come to the same college because her grades went down." Freddie mumbled, "Not that I want her to come to college with me. Look how she is now."

"Stop mumbling! What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie." Sam nodded and looked at the T.V. screen. "By the way," Freddie took Sam's arm. "Why do you always wear long sleeves?" Freddie slowly started to fold her sleeve up.

Sam suddenly yanked her arm away. "It's um… just cold."

"You wear them during the summer, too."

"Who cares?" Sam yelled, exasperated. She continued to look at the T.V. screen.

* * *

Sam slowly fell asleep around 45 minutes later, and soon, her head ended up on Freddie's lap and sleeping peacefully. Freddie had her arm around her and holding her close to him as if he never wanted to let her go. Curiously, Freddie's hand traveled to her arm and started to fold her sleeves up. And it revealed…

Scars.

Scars that stretched from her wrist to her elbow. A total of 8 scars, and a fresh cut. That amazed Freddie. _Why does she cut herself?_ Freddie carefully traced his fingers along the scars. Sam flinched a little, but she didn't wake up. _I guess she's sensitive here. _Freddie sighed, "Sam…" He folded her long sleeve back down and lifted her shirt up to see if there were other scars. As expected, Sam had a long scar across her stomach. _Why is there a scar here?_ Freddie thought. He observed it a bit more and found that there was a faint bruise on her stomach. _It must be from when she told me how Carly hit her with her bag. _He pulled her shirt back down and looked at Sam's sleeping face. _Well at least her scratches and bruises on her face are healing. The ones that Carly gave her and the ones from the accident. _Freddie sighed. He brushed some pieces of hair out her face and kissed her forehead.

The phone rang out of nowhere, and Sam awoke from it. She yawned and stretched, releasing herself from Freddie's grip. She walked over to the ringing phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello?_" Another voice sounded from the opposite side of the line.

"Who's this?" Sam asked the random person on the other line.

"_This is Sandy… Is this Pam Puckett's daughter, Sam?_" Sandy replied.

"Um, yeah…"

Sandy on the other line sniffed. "_Sam… I'm sorry… but… Your mother… she was shot._"

Sam's eyes widened, but then filled with tears. "What! Who! Did they get arrested?" She shouted into the phone.

"_Yes, thankfully… but… I'm so sorry, Sam…_"

"I—uh… thanks for informing me. I uh… bye."

"_I'm so very sorry Sam…_" Sandy sniffed. "_Goodbye…_"

Sam nodded even though Sandy couldn't see her, and hung up. Tears streamed down her face as Freddie asked, "Sam? Are you okay? Who was that?"

Sam shook her head and turned away, and wiped away her tears, only to have new ones stream down her cheeks. "Freddie… can you… just go home."

"Sam? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Freddie stood up and went behind her, hugging her tight.

Sam shoved him away, and shouted, "Leave! Please. Just leave." Sam hiccupped, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Leave."

Freddie was about to say something else, but he left without saying a word. As soon as the door shut, Sam dropped to the floor, crying.

Her one and true mom had died. And she wouldn't be able to see her again, or let alone hear her voice ever again.

* * *

_** And so the death of another family member had passed away. What will happen next chapter, you think? Will Freddie comfort her?... or something?  
Review your predictions. (;**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_******I LOVED the ending of "iPear Store" (: Sam mentioned that they dated for a while... & how Freddie was STILL IN LOVE WITH HER. xD & Freddie mentioned that Sam has bad table manners, which means that he was thinking of when they were dating. Ahhh, my fangirl heart. :DDDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_**(A/N Just a suggestion. Listen to "Cut" by Plumb while reading this. Optional: Type in Rainy Moon on Google and go on Rainy Mood while playing the song. If it ends too early, then put it on repeat. ALSO. If you don't think the song fits this chapter, then hit up some instrumental music that is fitting for the scene. Gothic music, perhaps?)**_

Freddie closed his locker with a loud slam. _God, where is Sam nowadays? _Freddie thought as he exited Ridgeway. "Freddie-boo! Wait up!" Carly's voice sounded from behind him.

"Carly, not now." Freddie said. Carly stopped in her tracks.

"Alright then." She said, flipping her hair and joining in with her other friends.

Freddie started running to Sam's house, thinking that something was really wrong with her since she hasn't been coming to school a lot lately. She already missed 3 days. She hasn't talked to him ever since the day when she told him to get out of her house. Freddie started to pick the lock to her door, knowing full well how because of the lessons she gave him a few years back.

Sam went to her room and sat on her bed. She noticed a small glare coming from her desk drawer, which was weird because it was getting dark. Sam got up, and went over to her desk drawer and opened it, looking at what laid upon her. She mindlessly reached out and grabbed the object, laying it on the palm of her hand. The cold yet warm feeling of holding it once again showered throughout her body. She walked over to her bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _A soul. A wandering soul. This is really who I am? _She thought. She looked at her palm, where the razor blade was staying.

She lightly touched the silver blade, accidentally cutting her finger in the process. She could see herself in the reflective surface of the blade, which made her look at herself in the mirror in front of her.

_I promised myself I wouldn't cut myself again. But… I have to. My only way of coping with pain._ She took the razor blade from her palm, and placed the sharp end on her arm, pressing down hard. Pain washed through her, but she didn't care. She felt like some of the emotional pain inside her was finally washing out. And she loved it. The pain actually felt good. She felt relieved. A gush of blood appeared a moment later, and Sam slowly traced down her soft flesh, her cut around 3 inches. Blood was everywhere around her cut, and her skin around the cut started to rise a bit. She bit her lip, silently crying, and touched the cut on her arm. Her finger was stained with her blood. The red liquid dripped from her arm onto the ground.

"Shit." She muttered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

_My life is ruined. No mom, no dad. At all. Melanie's somewhere else in the world. I'm alone. Fuck this._ Tears fell down Sam's eyes, making its way to the ground. It dropped on her blood, mixing with clear and red liquids. Sam was putting most of her emotion out of cutting: the sadness, the anger, the happiness, the loneliness, everything.

She shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes. She touched the scars on her arm, and grabbed the razor blade again. She placed the blade on her skin, digging into it a little, but not actually cutting through her flesh. "Just one more…" Sam whispered, crying more and more now. "One… more…"

A strong arm wrapped around her small figure, while a hand wrapped around her wrist. "No." A low voice whispered in her ear.

Sam gasped and started sobbing. She dropped the bloody blade onto the sink, becoming fully aware of what she was doing. She turned to face Freddie and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him tight. Freddie let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms fully around her. "No." He repeated. "I'm not letting you hurt yourself, Sam. Never."

Sam was sobbing into Freddie's shirt, and gripping handfuls of it. Blood stained his shirt on the side. "I'm sorry… I just… I can't." More tears escaped her eye, and Freddie held her to him tighter.

"Never do that again, Sam. Never again." Freddie whispered.

"I'll… try not to." Sam said into his shirt. She cried more loudly, and Freddie cupped her face with his hands.

"Shh… it's okay, Sam. It's over. " Freddie told her. He let go of her and took her arm, washing away the blood. Sam flinched a little when he started cleaning it. "It's fine, Sam. It's alright."

"It's not all right! It's…" Sam erupted in tears again, and hung her head down. Freddie wiped away the last bit of blood from her arm, and turned to face her. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. He wiped her warm tears away with his thumbs, and look at Sam dead straight in the eyes.

"Sam… it's fine, okay…?" Freddie whispered, gathering her into his arms again for another hug. He held her head to his chest, and an arm around her waist.

Freddie was actually surprised at how Sam was letting him handle her this way. The way Sam just gave in and letting him show her true self, which amazed Freddie. He's never seen her truly cry and let alone cut herself, but today changed everything. Sam broke, and Freddie had to fix her.

Freddie released her from his grip, and held her hand, leading her to her bedroom. He took her blanket, and wrapped it around Sam, then led her out her door. He walked her through the windy air, and to the dark corner at the right. He let her inside the self-built elevator, and climbed in beside her. He pulled on the ropes, which lifted them up and off the ground.

When they finally reached the top, Freddie took Sam in his arms again and led her out to the lumpy but soft mattress she laid there months ago. He sat her down, and looked out into the view. "Sam… I brought you here for a reason. You know why?"

By this time, Sam had already stopped crying, but her eyes were extremely red. "To take my mind off things…?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, so… could you… talk?" Freddie asked, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

Sam sighed, and hiccupped. "I just… don't like my life." Sam ran a hand through her hair. "She died, Freddie. She died." Sam stared straight into Freddie's eyes, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. "She died in Vegas. Someone shot her and she died. The very last time I ever seen her was… the day before she left the note. She left a note saying she'll be leaving for Vegas for a job. She said she'll miss me though, and she loves me. She said to take care of myself and she hoped she could be there to take care of me, but she can't. She didn't say why she can't, but if she could, she would." Sam took a deep breath and started talking again. "Then she died. She died and I never got to say goodbye. She was my only family that was there for me, Freddie, the only one!" Sam looked down. "And she's gone."

Sam shook her head. "She's gone."

"And… that explains why you did what you did." Freddie nodded once.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry. I promised myself I'd never cut again, but… when I heard the news, I just… lost myself."

"Again?" Freddie questioned.

"Huh?"

"Again. You said you'd never cut _again. _What? Have you cut yourself before?"

Sam's eyes widened as she heard what she said when Freddie repeated it. She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes…"

"Why, Sam? Why did you cut yourself before everything?"

"Let's just say my dad wasn't the best dad in the world… but he got better."

Freddie held his arms out to her, offering a hug, as she started to cry again. Sam unwrapped the blanket from around her and spread it around her and Freddie, and Freddie took Sam back in his arms. "I guess that explains these…" Freddie folded her long sleeve up, and touched her scars on her arms. "And this…" He lifted her shirt up and stopped just below her breasts. He touched the scar that stretched across her stomach. Sam shivered under his touch as he touched her scars.

"Yeah…" She said, trying to calm down her tears.

Freddie hugged her tighter and whispered, "Shh… it's okay, Sam… I got you."

Sam continued to cry, while Freddie comforted her.

Sam was staring out into the beautiful city lights while crying and thinking… she was breaking into little weak pieces again.

* * *

_**We get to see some more, Seddie, yay. & poor Sam. D;  
Wasn't the music very fitting to the scene? (: I think.  
I'm sorry for the lack of detail and emotion that Sam was feeling, but I promise, you'll know more of that later.  
Remember to follow me on Tumblr. c;**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thank you guys for reviewing! Something's really bothering me: I'm trying to find this fanfic that I used to read a long time ago... I forgot the main plot & the name, but all I remember is how Freddie snuck around the football court thing, and he saw Sam with some dudes and Sam was making out with a dude who was riding her shirt up and everytime he'd do that, she'd pull her shirt down. Then afterwards, Freddie wanted to confess to Sam about something so he like, went into the bus where she was at or something, and he got beat up because of the dude, then Freddie was all, "Sam, help me." or something like that; And then Sam kicked him and she was like, "Go get your carlycakes." OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. Do you guys know it.? :P  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

I stretch and yawn, feeling a slight pressure on my eyes. I reach a hand up to touch them and found that my eyes were puffy from last night. The night I had decided to cut myself again.

I shook my head. I don't want to think about that right now. I'm still ashamed of what I did

… Freddie. Freddie, did he leave? I reach behind me and sure enough, I felt something solid, and I felt him shift. "So, you're awake now." He said. Wait, so he was awake all this time?

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact that our legs were tangled together and his arms were around me, keeping me safe and warm. His head was resting on top of mine, so I could feel his warm breath on my forehead as he breathes in and out. "Mhm." I sit up, feeling uncomfortable because my best friend's— _ex_-best friend's boyfriend was holding me really tight. She may be a bitch, but I feel guilty of doing this.

Freddie sat up along with me, and we stared out into the sunrise. "Sunrise. Must be around 6 a.m." He looked to his right to find his phone. He grabbed it and lit it up, automatically squinted his eyes because the light was too bright on his phone. "Yep, around five fifty-eight A.M."

I nodded once again, just staring out into the horizon where the sun was rising. "The sun's so beautiful." I commented. I shook my head, realizing that what I said was stupid. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I just… you're probably not used to seeing this side of me." I hugged my knees to my chest, burying my head between them.

"Nah, it's fine. It's actually kind of nice seeing you this vulnerable." He said, rubbing my back for comfort I didn't think I needed.

I glared at him playfully and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Woops, sorry, muscle spasm." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and stared out once again at the beautiful sight that lay before us. I settled my head on top of my arms and looked closely at the view. "So…" Freddie said out-of-the-blue.

I raised one eyebrow at him. "So?" I turned my head to look at him. "So what?"

"Are you uh… going to school today?" Freddie asked.

I shook my head slowly and my eyes traveled to his white shirt where I noticed a familiar red stain. "Oh my God. I'm so fucking sorry Freddie! I didn't mean to get… I'm sorry." I apologized, reaching out for his shirt and rubbing it.

Freddie just chuckled as I frantically rubbed his shirt with my forearm. He grabbed my wrist where my cuts and scars where and pulled it away from his shirt. "It's fine, Sam, really." I shook my head in disagreement and started to rub his shirt again. He just chuckled again and took my wrist and looked at it. "About yesterday…"

I took a deep breath and let it out, looking at his dark brown eyes. "I really don't wanna talk about it… not now, at least." I told him softly.

Freddie nodded, knowing what I meant and took a look at my wrist again. He lightly and slowly ran a finger down my fresh cut from last night. A single tear drops down my eye as I was reminded of the promise I broke to myself. I was about to wipe it away before Freddie saw, but it was too late. He noticed and cupped my face with one of his hands, carefully wiping the tear away. "Don't cry, please. And, never do this again, please. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you doing it." He pleaded.

"I'll try. It's just… it's my only way of coping, you know? Aside from suici—" I stopped, catching myself for what I was about to say. "My only way of coping."

"What was it you said before you stopped?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Nothing." I replied rather quick.

"Right." Freddie said sarcastically.

I sighed loudly, lying back down on the bed and covering my face with my blanket. "I must look like shit right now." I groaned.

Freddie chuckled and pulled the blanket away from my face, but I just pulled it back up again. "C'mon, Sam, you don't look _that_ bad." He joked.

I gasped, and hit him on the shoulder jokingly. "Way to boost up my ego." I added sarcastically.

He just laughed and said, "So, you're not going to school, right?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not coming either." He voiced.

I sighed, "Nub, you don't have to skip school because I'm skipping school."

He smirked at my old nickname for him. "But I want to skip school. You need someone right now, Sam. And I'm here for you." He commented, smiling down at me as I was still on the bed laying down.

"Alright, but don't complain if you're citizenship grades go down." I said.

To be honest, I'm really glad the nub had decided to skip school with me. He's right, I _do_ need someone right now. And it's him. He's all I ever needed. Lately, I've been alone and isolated from everyone because of what happened with Carly and him. I had to deal with my own problems, even when I was little… Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that right now.

"Okay." He said, taking my hand and pulling me up to him so I could stand up. By this time, the sun had already risen and lit up the whole city of Seattle. Cars were already busy and running down the street. You could see a whole lot of children lining up outside their elementary schools. I looked to the far left seeing a trio that included a boy and two girls. They were goofing around and getting yelled at by many cars telling them to get a move one when they randomly stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. That used to be us, the iCarly trio.

We never really did iCarly anymore, considering what has happened. Freddie just posted up a blog saying that there were some difficulties and that was that. No more iCarly. Of course, the viewers had been wondering. Even some students from Ridgeway had come up to me and asked, but I never really answered. I just replied a simple and vague, 'Just… life.' And walk away.

Freddie tapped me on the shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Just… life." I smirked, and took a head start at my elevator.

He shrugged and followed me down.

* * *

"So, what exactly were you planning to do today?" Freddie asked me while I set up my game system.

I shrugged saying, "Getting ready for the humiliation and drama that's bound to happen tomorrow."

Freddie sighed, "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Sam."

I stopped what I was doing and glared at him and was about to say something but stopped. "Never mind. Carly just pisses me off and makes my life a living Hell, that's all. She's just fucking retarded and… and I can't believe you actually put up with her!" I exclaimed, dropping the video game I was about to insert into the disc drive.

Freddie nodded, "Me neither."

One of my eyebrows raised in confusion and I was about to ask him something, but his phone rang. Freddie reached for his phone in his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. His eyes widened as he replied to whoever it was on the phone. "Oh… he-ey Carly…"

Well speak of the devil.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, then uncrossed my arms, resuming what it was I was doing.

"Why I'm not at school today…?" Freddie looked over to me with the look, 'What do I say?' in his eyes. I shrugged. And because of that, I earned the sarcastic 'Thanks for your help.' Look. "I had to go to a dentist appointment… Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow… "

"I love you." I heard the little bitch say on the phone.

"Yeah um, okay. Later." Freddie hung up.

"Yeah, um, okay, later." I mocked him in the voice he didn't have. He smirked. "What was that about?" I asked him, grabbing a controller and shoving it into his hands.

He shrugged. "She called me asking why I'm not at school, so I lied and told her I had a dentist appointment."

"Oh, yeah, because if you told her you were hanging out with me, she'd flip." I commented, hitting a bunch of buttons on the controller to start the game. "I still can't believe you still put up with all this crap. She betrayed me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry? There's nothing you should be sorry about."

"I know, but… I felt like you needed someone to apologize to you, you know?" Freddie's eyes left the T.V. screen and shifted to look at me.

I caught this and glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" My brows furrowed together. Freddie reached his hand out and brushed some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. He traced a line along the side of my neck. "Uh… Fredifer?"

"You have a scar here." He commented. "Why?"

"I'm really not comfortable sharing that right now." I said, returning my hair back to its rightful place.

"I understand." He said.

I really feel bad not sharing with him any information of my past, but I can't help it. I'm just not comfortable sharing anything right now. Especially cause of what recently happened. "Thank you."

He smiled at me and turned back to look at the T.V. Oh yeah, I was totally beating his ass.

* * *

14 rounds later, my stomach was growling and Freddie insisted driving to Inside Out Burger. It's on him. Of course, I agreed. He drove us to Inside Out Burger in no time, and he got another chance seeing me chomp down my food in less than 5 minutes. I missed these moments.

I was down to my fries and I saw Freddie staring at me. "What?" I asked, completely irritated.

He sighed and smiled, reaching over across the table from where he sat and swiped his finger on the corner of my mouth. I looked at him like he was crazy so he hastily added, "You had a little something right… uh… there."

"Oh." I continued eating my fries and got up to throw my trash away. I went outside to sit on the benches, staring at the parked car that was in front of me. Soon enough, Freddie joined me and put his jacket around me.

"So, you want to go home now?" Freddie asked.

I nodded, wrapping the jacket around me more. I stood up and started walking down the sidewalk away from his car.

"Hey, Sam! What are you doing?" Freddie shouted when I was about to cross the street.

I shrugged. "Walking home, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Nuh-uh, you're not walking home in the cold. Come on, I brought you here, now it's time for me to bring you home." He stalked over to me and carried me over his shoulder, like how I used to do to him.

"Fredweird! Put me the hell down, dude!" I screamed.

He shook his head and dropped me into the passenger's seat, strapping me up in a seatbelt. He started the car and drove down the road in the direction of my humble abode. Once we got there, he stopped in front of my house and turned to me. "Are you okay being by yourself in uh… this neighborhood?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I've been dealing with this neighborhood ever since I was 6."

"Even when you're alone?"

"Yep. Pretty much every day when I was little and onwards." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay… well… take care, see you tomorrow."

I unstrapped myself from the seatbelt, hopped out of the car, and turned to him. I nodded once. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

_**We get to see some more Seddie. So basically, it's just a filler chapter, but filler chapters hold more than you think.  
Thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again, and remember to REVIEW! ;D & have you guys heard the recent news? **__** iCarly's gonna end this year. D: omg, this news made me cry. They've been through so much together and grew up together, and it's just ending... like that. I'll miss the show, & I hope the cast stays good friends.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Sam woke up from her dreamless sleep, and stood up from her bed. She threw on a t-shirt with a thick coat, and hung Freddie's scarf loosely around her neck. She then put some comfortable shoes and pants on, along with socks and gloves. She went to go eat breakfast at the cheap fast-food restaurant just across from the Groovy Smoothie, before finally reaching Ridgeway. Before Sam could go through the double doors, a car parked next to her.

"Hey Sam!" came Freddie's voice. Sam saw Freddie rolling up the window and grabbing his backpack from the seat next to him.

"Hi." She softly whispered, her voice getting a little hoarse because of the weather.

"So," Freddie hopped out his car and locked it, walking over to where Sam was. He sighed deeply, releasing a huge amount of watery mist because of the cold air. "How have you been doing? You haven't done _it _again, have you?" Freddie asked her. He held onto his backpack tighter.

Sam sighed. She knew he'd ask this. "Of course not." She answered, digging her hands into the pockets of her black coat.

"That's good." Freddie replied, grabbing a hold on her arm and dragging her through the double doors of Ridgeway.

Sam shook him away in an attempt for him to let go of her, which he reluctantly did. "By the way." Sam said out of nowhere when they had reached her lockers.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"Thanks… for… you know." Sam smiled.

She still didn't feel like talking about what happened. Or, she was uncomfortable, in other words. She doesn't like being painfully reminded of what she did. She promised herself she would _never _do it again, and yet, she still did it. She broke her own promise. Now she didn't feel like she could be trusted, or even trust herself. She was never one to break a promise, but this promise, she just had to. She was tempted, and her temptation just burst, and she mindlessly cut herself, having various flashbacks from watching her scars being covered by the new cut's blood. The red liquid stained the blade, and she just knew that she didn't mean to do it. It was her subconscious mind, but at the same time, she was still fully aware of it.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Remember Sam, if you need someone, I'll always be here for you, alright?" Freddie's voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"Yeah, I-I know." She stammered, though she did not know why.

"Good. Because I want you to know that." Freddie smiled, noticing how her cheeks turned a slight color of pink.

"Alright. Now shoo." Sam went to her locker and opened it, taking her books out.

"Why do I have to go? I have my next class with you. Let's get a move on now." Freddie told her, grabbing her books out of her arms because she was struggling. Sam tried snatching it back, but she failed because Freddie held it out of her reach.

"Freddie! Give me it back!" Sam whined, jumping for her books.

Freddie laughed because of how cute she looked trying to get her books from him. "Let's go." Freddie grabbed her arm with his free hand and walked with her to their class.

"Wait." Sam stopped. He looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"_Nothing_ happened yesterday, alright? Or the day before that._ Nothing_. I don't want to get beaten up by the so-called popular people." She leaned close to his ear and whispered in a menacing tone, "If you ever tell _anyone _about what really happened and why we weren't at school, I _will_ murder you in your sleep. Got it?"

Freddie chuckled. "Got it."

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Carly greeted Freddie, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Freddie backed away a little bit after she kissed him, but Carly shrugged it off. She leaned against his locker. "So, how's it been? I haven't seen you for a long time, and you haven't been going to any of our hangouts. Is anything wrong? Where were you yesterday?"

Freddie pushed her aside gently to put his books back inside his locker. "I was at a um… dentist appointment, remember?" Freddie took a pen out and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh, hah, right. So um… what did you do at the dentist appointment?" Carly asked.

"They just cleaned my teeth." Freddie lied.

"Oh, okay." Carly went to her locker and opened it, Freddie following behind.

Sam appeared at her locker a few minutes later, taking out a piece of steak from her locker. She took a huge bite, and put it in a ziplock bag to save for later. She zipped it up and carried it by hand.

"What the— Hey! Ow!" Sam complained, after being slammed into the lockers by Carly.

"Hello little slut." Carly said, pinning her against the lockers tightly. "I heard that your mommy died? Aw, poor little Sammy." Carly pushed her harder against the lockers.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, her head turning to the right so her face wouldn't get squished. She felt a tear building up in the rim of her eyes, but she held it back. She wasn't going to let Cary make her feel bad and remember the bad times.

"Saw it on the news. It's everywhere. Drunk man killed Pam Puckett. Drunk man arrested for killing innocent mom. Your mommy's gone, Sam. Forever." Carly smirked. She looked to the side and saw Cindy giving her a thumbs up and mouthing the words, 'Good job.'

Sam managed to push her off. "Carly!" Freddie scolded Carly.

"What? I didn't do anything." Carly said innocently. "Fine," she sighed, "I'm sorry." She apologized, wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck and leaned in for a kiss, but pulled back when Freddie didn't kiss back. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sam walked away after seeing Carly trying to make out with Freddie. Freddie walked away from Carly and followed Sam.

"See you at gym class!" Carly shouted at Freddie who was currently following Sam, though Carly did not know. She just galloped off to her posse and started tlaking about Sam and laughing at how she looked stupid and was bound to cry.

"Sam." Freddie said when he caught up to Sam. Sam stopped in her tracks. He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. See you for tutoring tomorrow." Sam said, shoving him away and heading to the restroom.

* * *

_**Mostly just a filler.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Thank you guys for all your reviews & alerts & faves! I SHALL NOW GIVE YOU BACON.  
&GRRR, I'm still sad about how iCarly will end this year. But I still hope the cast will stay good friends because they grew up together and been through so much… D: iCarly & the cast's friendship will forver be in my heart.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Nor will I ever own it. But I want it. Christmas present?**_

* * *

_**~Please read Author's Note at the end; I need your opinion on something.~**_

_Narrator's P.O.V._

"Hey Freddie. How's it going?" Carly asked her boyfriend, swinging her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

Freddie didn't kiss back, in fact, he felt uncomfortable with all the kisses. "I'm good," He said, gently pushing Carly away. He walked to his locker, Carly following behind. He opened it, and took his books out for the next class. "I have to go to class, see you."

"See you later babe." Carly replied. She was in a good mood today, a good enough mood to ask Freddie why he hasn't been partying and hanging out with them after school lately. Of course, Freddie didn't tell Carly about the tutoring with Sam because she'll just get overprotective of her "boyfriend" and get Sam hurt. And Freddie didn't want Sam getting hurt.

* * *

Carly blocked Freddie's way to his next class by stretching her arms and legs out, each body part touching the lockers on both sides. So, like a jumping jack position, but you're not actually jumping. "Hey babe."

"Carly, I need to get to my next class. We only have 4 minutes of passing periods." Freddie stated, trying to get past the curious-minded brunette.

"No. I'm not letting you past until you start explaining." Carly said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's there to explain?" Freddie asked, completely oblivious to what she was trying to ask.

"What's there to explain!" Carly mocked, "You haven't been with us lately! Like, hanging out after school! You're never there, and so I look like a fucking loner in the corner. Because my _boyfriend_ isn't there!"

_You kiss with a lot of other guys, you won't be a fucking loner!_ Freddie thought. "I've been helping with charity." He lied.

"Charity? Over partying? Are you serious? Charity isn't important!" Carly shouted. At this time, the hallways were empty so you could hear echoes through the quiet halls from their shouting.

"Charity _is _important!" Freddie argued.

"Damn Freddie, you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Carly narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step forward.

"No, I'm not." Freddie denied, trying to get past her. Carly just reached out and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Freddie tugged her hand off.

"You're hiding something. Are you dating some other chick? I swear—"

"No. I'm not dating another chick." Freddie sighed, pinching his nose. He may be in love with another girl, but he's not a cheater.

"Then what?" Carly pushed.

"Nothing."

"You tell me right now!"

"Okay! I tutor Sam after school! Every day! Or whenever she's available." Freddie admitted, switching his weight to his other foot.

"What the hell? You're hanging out with that _bitch_?" Carly gasped.

"I'm tutoring her."

Carly was about to say something else, but the bell rang, signaling they only had one minute left to get to class. "Whatever. I can't get another detention. Spencer's already ashamed of me, and if I get one more fucking detention, then I don't know what's gonna happen to him. Damn it, Spencer can't appreciate me for who I am!" Carly yelled, stomping off to class.

"Or who you've become." Freddie mumbled, shaking his head and heading for his next class.

* * *

"So, what do you need help on today?" Freddie asked, dropping his backpack on the floor next to her study table.

"I need to write a poem about _love._" Sam said, making a grossed-out emphasis on the word 'love.'

"Oh, for what?" Freddie asked, sitting on her bed and pulling one of the stuffed animals he won for her at a carnival to his chest.

"English, Fredbag." Sam replied, getting out a blank piece of paper and a pencil. "I honestly thought you'd be smarter than that." She commented, sitting down on a chair in front of the study table. She shoved away the other things that were covering the free space on her table. She then placed the paper and pencil on it.

"I _meant_," Freddie said, "Why is your class making poems about love?" Freddie walked over to her and kneeled beside her on the floor.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly, and she saw the way Freddie fidgeted uncomfortably on the ground. "Here, take the chair instead." She offered, standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

"Then how will you sit?" Freddie asked.

"Eh, I'll just stand." Sam moved out of the way so he could sit down. Freddie sat down and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist before picking her up and setting her between his legs so she could sit.

"It's fine, you can sit down with me." Freddie told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Freddie's crotch touched Sam's ass, so he turned on like a switch just like that. But, he was sure she couldn't feel it… hopefully.

"Okay." Sam said, completely comfortable with this position. "How am I supposed to write about love when I don't even know what love is." Sam stopped and smirked. "_I wanna know what love iiiiiis, I want you to show meeee._" She sang. "Yeah, anyway."

"Well, think about the time when you last loved something or someone." Freddie said, giving her advice. And, immediately Sam's mind flashbacked to the time when they broke up in the elevator.

"I'll just tell the teacher I didn't do it because I don't know how to explain it." Sam said, shoving the paper away in her folder.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Freddie asked, grabbing her pencil on the table and fiddling around with it.

"Nah, I have a homework pass." She winked. Freddie chuckled and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Now this move, Sam didn't understand. But Freddie did. He missed Sam, and he missed being close to her. Sam, on the other hand, didn't know _why_ he was doing this. Friends aren't supposed to act this… affectionate. A boy isn't supposed to act like this to a girl when he has a girlfriend. It's just plain wrong. But then again, a girl isn't supposed to go with the flow when she knows that the boy has a girlfriend. This rule applies to all normal people.

But the thing is they're not normal.

And plus, Carly deserves it anyway. She's been bitching around Sam ever since her deal with Cindy. She deserves to be cheated on, Sam knew this. But she knew it was plain wrong to be cheated on.

Sam got up when Freddie's phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Not bothering to see the caller id, he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Freddie!_" Carly's voice squeaked.

"Oh, hey Carly." Freddie answered.

"_Where are you! You're supposed to be at Ray's party! Why aren't you here?_" Carly scolded.

Freddie was tired of lying, so he replied, "I'm tutoring Sam." Sam's head snapped to Freddie when he said her name.

"_Why are you tutoring that slut again? She deserves to fail!_"

'Like you.' Freddie thought. "Look, I need to go."

"_Freddie, I told you to never hang out with her or see her ever again! Now you get your ass down here at Ray's or else…_"

"No, no, you listen to me, Carly." Freddie sighed. "I deserve to have the right to hang out with anyone I want, alright? And if you can't accept the fact that I want to do that, then I w_ill_ break up with you." Freddie threatened. Sam's eyebrow rose at the tone of his voice.

"_Ugh! Fine!"_ And at that, Carly hung up.

Freddie shook his head in disappointment and placed his phone on the table. "Alright, well, anything else you need help with?

"Nope, but I got math homework." Sam got up to go get her math book from her bookshelf and sat down in her chair.

* * *

13 torturing problems later, Sam was asleep with her head laid down on the table. The moonlight reflected right off her hair and made her face look paler than usual. Her moonlit dirty blonde hair cradled her head in such a way that made Freddie want to kiss her right on the lips.

But he couldn't do that. Why?

Because he has a girlfriend. Why?

Because Carly asked him out and he said yes. Why?

Because he thought things would go back to normal after Sam and his' break up. But it didn't. Why?

Because his girlfriend is mean to Sam, instead of being nice. And he puts up with Carly. Why?

He honestly didn't know.

He knew that Carly was treating Sam like shit, but he didn't do anything. Why? He didn't know the answer to that either.

He just got with Carly because he had nothing else to do, and he thought things would go back to normal, you know, when he "loved" Carly. He knew Carly was mean to Sam, but he doesn't do anything. He just can't, and he doesn't know why. But he will soon. Once he grows a pair and has the guts to stand up to her. For Sam. The one he's ever even loved. _Truly_ loved.

And that brings us back to the question of why Freddie is with Carly.

Freddie looked at Sam's sleeping figure and smiled. _She's so beautiful._ He thought. _Why did we ever break up? Now I can't get with you… because of Carly._ Freddie smiled sadly and picked Sam up bridal style, and placed her gently on the bed. Freddie pulled the sheet covers over her. He softly stroked the blonde strands and sighed. He felt like getting into bed with her and cuddling all night, but he can't because of two reasons.

One, he has a girlfriend.

Two, his mother has a day off work. Every other day, she has morning shift and night shift. She sleeps at the hospital. Surprisingly, because of this, she's not very over-protective of Freddie anymore. A fact that relieves Freddie.

He kissed Sam's forehead, whispered a soft goodnight, gathered up his materials, and walked back to his home.

* * *

_**Actually, I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, since it's Memorial Day today & that means many people are going to be out, but I Reeeeally wanted to ask you guys something.  
You see, I'm a fan of Jennette McCurdy, & I really loved her song "Homeless Heart," so I looked up some covers on Youtube. So, I wanted to show you guys, & I saw two covers that I loved! & I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch it, :DD Jennette should see these covers. -.- :P  
http : / / youtu . be / W5YruSmN4_k  
http : / / youtu . be / L7SjDCZsFl8  
Just remove the spaces. Tell me what you guys think of these covers in a review or something else, & tell me which one you liked most. :D**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, I wouldn't have it end in November.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Sam locked her locker and picked her red checkered backpack up off the floor. She grabbed her Pear phone out of her pocket and started typing furiously into it.

_This is probably my 70__th__ message in here, huh? _She typed. _Well, I don't care. My life is fucked up. And I hate it. Everyone's so mean, and I just can't…_

Sam exited her notes app, and shoved her phone into her pocket and looked up, only to see the face of Carly Shay in front of her, while her little posse was behind her. She looked at each and every one of their faces.

Carly: Smirk. But a little bit of worry and regret in her eyes, like she was trying to say sorry. Whatever.

Cindy: Evil glint in her eyes, and smiling deviously.

Chick #1: Smirk.

Chick #2: Smirk.

Chick #3: Smirk.

Chick #4: Smirk.

Chick #5: Smirk. _Oh, haha, look! She has an eye booger!,_ Sam thought.

Chick #6… Need I say anymore?

Well, anyway, back to the subject at hand. Sam looked down at her pencil that was laying at the floor. She reached down and picked it up, shoving it into her pocket alongside her phone.

"Look you little slut." Carly commented, getting in Sam's face. Carly's breath smelled like apples, and her lip gloss left another scent behind.

Sam remained her poker face, acting like nothing was bothering her, even if The Chicks presence was bothering her. Sam breathed out into Carly's face and Carly huffed.

"You try to make a move on my Freddie-boo, and I w_ill_ do something that'll make you regret doing that." Carly threatened. She stepped away from Sam, wearing a proud smirk on her face. Carly reached into her bag and tried looking for her phone.

"Like what? Give me a wedgie? Please, what can _you _do?" Sam crossed her arms while simultaneously raising her eyebrows, giving her a challenging look. She smirked as well, taking a step towards Carly.

She knew what Carly can do. But she just didn't want to break her tough girl self in front of her. Sure, she stopped being mean to those nerds, but she still kept up her same demeanor.

Carly stopped was she was doing and looked at Sam. She pondered for a moment. "I could… spread rumors! Yeah! That's it!" Carly mused.

"Well, that won't be necessary because that won't ever happen." Sam said, shoving Carly out of her way and walking past her. Carly glared at Sam as she pushed her.

Even if Sam wouldn't try anything, that wouldn't stop Carly from spreading her rumors.

So she did. And it spread like a wildfire. Whispers could be heard everywhere. "Did you know Sam slept with a wimpy dork last night, yeah, she's knocked up!" Weird stares were on Sam, but she ignored them. She probably had something on her face, but she couldn't care less. She continued to her class and sat down in her chair.

She was pretty sure she heard her name so she looked to her right, where the sound was emitted. The student just shook her head disapprovingly. Sam, confused as hell, looked to the door when Freddie walked in with a slightly worried expression.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Freddie commented, sitting next to her on the desk.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "Where the _hell _did you hear that? I am _not_ pregnant!" She shouted. Students stared at her, and she quieted down as soon as the teacher came in. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Really? I thought you were. Everybody's been sayin—"

"Well, I'm not. Where'd you hear that?" Sam asked, impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Rumors." He answered, sighing.

"Of course. Because you're gullible. " Sam let out a breath, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"But… who would spread something like that?" Freddie asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he w_as _gullible.

Sam shrugged. She well knows who spread the rumor."Carly, perhaps. She threatened to spread a rumor about me if ever I try making a move on you—which I assured her that that will never happen."

"Well, aren't you worried about the rumor spreading?" Freddie whispered, taking out his phone and placing it in his pocket.

"Yeah, but it's not like anyone cares about my feelings. Let it spread. Nine months and they'll see I'm not getting bigger; it was all a lie, is what they'll assume." Sam said.

"No," Freddie put his phone back into his pocket. "The rumor'll stop soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Sam, I'm friends with basically _everybody_ in school on Splashface. When I post something, they'll believe it. Because, let's face it, I'm the most popular guy in school, _everyone _listens to me." Freddie wiggled his eyebrows. Sam chuckled at his cockiness.

"Alright." She answered, paying attention to class.

* * *

_**Nine words: I'm sorry for the short and not descriptive chapter. Actually, guys, my school is ending on June 9, SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, YAY! Just tell me in a review when you want me to. Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? To make up for this humiliating chapter?**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_******A chapter to make up for the last one. Just a chapter that explains Sam's thoughts and things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Sam slouched in her lumpy couch, taking the remote off the coffee table and clicked the T.V. on. She surfed through the channels, finding none that she likes.

Sam loved weekends. It was a time when she could be alone and no one could make fun of her, or insult her or anything. She loved being alone. She was always at peace, despite the mistakes she had done. Being alone was a way for her to understand herself, and the battles she's going through. She was herself, that drifted away from others, and she needed to find a way to get back. It's a time when she could think of ways to make peace with Carly, or get her back, because she knows Carly is kind of regretting everything she'd done.

Carly.

She could see it in her eyes how regretful she was of doing everything that was mean to Sam. Even if it was only a little bit of emotion, there was a chance Sam would forgive her.

Sam sighed and set up her PS3 to start playing MW3. She loved this game, especially because her and her mom played this all the time…

Until she went away and died.

Sam sighed, pressing random buttons on the controller until she finally got to shoot someone. After the game ended, her stomach growled, so she stood up and went to her kitchen before stopping. _Wait, I have no food._ She thought, and walked out of the house, her nose already feeling a bit numb because of the weather. She started walking into the fog, shivering madly.

She pulled the collar of her coat up more, covering her entire mouth to shield herself from the biting winds of winter. Today, for some wild reason, snow was pouring heavily down onto the streets, covering houses with a blanket of white powder. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but a single sun ray shone through a small opening in the clouds.

Sam strode through the thick snow, her snow boots getting covered with the icy fluff. She tripped on an invisible branch hidden beneath the snow, resulting a picture of her figure in the snow. She huffed and stood up, the snow knee-high, and continued walking through it. She grew tired a few seconds later, so she tried climbing up to the surface of the snow, being cautious because she might fall through.

Her scarf was now even whiter, and her hair shone in the faint light coming from the sky. Snow flakes reflected off her hair, and she shook them off, shivering lightly. She took her gloves off, now soaked with melted snow, and placed them inside her coat pockets, before digging her hands into them. She sighed, looking at her exhaled breath, visible in the winter air.

Sam trudged her way to the top of the hill, leading to the grocery store before stopping. She noticed the playground her and Freddie met Carly. They were such little children, getting along so well and being happy the whole day. Sam smiled at the thought.

You see, Sam and Freddie's fathers knew each other, so they met when they were a baby. They'd always play in the play pen, playfully hitting each other with soft stuffed animals, or share a crib with the same blanket laid on top of them. Once when they were around 7, they were playing at the park and stumbled into a little brunette girl who is known as Carly.

_~Flashback~_

"_You can't catch me! Haha!" Sam giggled, running around in the warm sand. Freddie was currently chasing her, and quickly running out of breath._

"_Samantha, Fredward, be careful please! Don't hurt yourselves!" Freddie's dad, Nathan, warned. He took a chip out of the bag that was on the table set out in front of him._

"_Yeah, be careful!" Joe, Sam's dad, agreed. He snatched the chip away from Nathan before he could place it in his mouth, and shoved it into his own mouth, moaning at the barbeque taste that accompanied its crunchy texture._

"_We will! Promise!" Sam grinned, giving her father two thumbs up. Freddie caught up to Sam, who was still frozen in her spot, seen giving her dad two thumbs up. Freddie tackled Sam onto the grass and started laughing. Sam's giggles soon turned into a fit of laughter, and soon Sam and Freddie's voices mixed in the air._

"_Gotcha!" Freddie smiled, laying down on the grass beside her._

_Sam calmed down from giggling. "Haha, don't do that! You're gonna make me laugh very hard!" Sam said, giggling once again._

"_Are you ticklish?" Freddie asked, smirking at Sam. He raised his hands and placed them in the air on top of her tummy._

"_Um—" But Sam didn't have a chance to answer because Freddie had already started tickling her furiously. "Haha! Okay! Okay! Stop!" Sam laughed, throwing her arms in many directions as Freddie tickled her._

_Freddie laughed at the sight of Sam giggling and trying to squirm away from his touch, and stopped. "I knew you were ticklish." He smirked cockily. _

"_Be quiet." She said with a smile._

"_Um… hi…" A voice was heard behind them, breaking their tickling war._

_Automatically, Sam and Freddie stood up, and Freddie stepped in front of her to protect her, by instinct."Who are you?" Freddie asked, pushing Sam behind him completely._

"_Freddie, relax!" Sam smiled. "She looks harmless." Sam stepped out from behind Freddie. "Hi! My name is Sam! This is my friend, Freddie!" Sam stuck her hand out._

"_My name is Carly… My mom told me to come and play with you, so here I am…" Little Carly confessed sheepishly while shaking Sam's hand._

"_Okay… well, you want to come play with us? My friend here was just tickling me, and he's going to stop, __right?__" Sam shot a pleading look to Freddie. When Freddie didn't answer because he was too busy observing Carly to see if she was really good or evil, Sam snapped her right hand in front of his face._

_He finally concluded that the strange girl meant no harm, and she truly did just want to play. "Um, yeah." Freddie said, grabbing Sam's hand and grabbing Carly's arm and leading them to a tree. "So, what do you guys want to play?" He asked with a smile._

"_Hide and seek! Freddie and I will hide, and you seek! Okay?" Sam said to Carly giving her a warm smile._

_Carly smiled. At least they were nice. "Okay!" She covered her eyes with her hands. "1…2…"_

_As soon as Carly started counting, Sam ran to a different tree and grabbed a hold of it before climbing up. "Sam! Don't hurt yourself!" Freddie shouted helplessly at her._

_~End Flashback~_

Funny how Freddie used to like Sam when they were little, and it shifted to Carly. Sam always used to think that all lives would end up very happy, especially when your 18. Guess she was wrong.

Sam looked at the ground, but only seeing half the image of the ground because her scarf—or Freddie's scarf—was blocking some of the view. Sam kicked the white snow, pivoted her feet away from the park, and started walking to the grocery store.

She walked inside, shaking off the snow from her snow boots and grabbed a basket, roaming around to see what kinds of foods she wanted to buy. Honestly, she had a lot of money right now because of the things she sold. She ended up buying a loaf of warm bread from the bakery inside the store, some candy to eat for a snack, 2 packages of bacon, a whole ham, ready-made steak, jello in a pudding cup, corned beef, and some water bottles.

When she was done with her grocery shopping, she paid for it, made her back home, and finishing another quiet Sunday with a feast.

* * *

_**A chapter with only Sam-related things. Thanks for reading! I really loved how this turned out because I edited it using more words and describing things with different words. **_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**As you all can see, I'm attempting to write longer chappies. & OMG ARIANA GRANDE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER. AHH. Okay, I'll stop talking now...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own iCarly.  
**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

"Alright, Benson, Simons, pick your teams. You first, kid." Mr. Foster said, slapping Freddie on the back. Freddie winced a little bit, but pushed the thought of the slight sting on his back away.

"Sam." He said, picking the quiet blonde who was separated from the rest of the group who were crowded around the two boys who were picking teams. They were all raising their hand and waving it around so the boys would pick one of them, but it all stopped when Freddie picked Sam. Everyone turned to look at the long-forgotten blonde and stared at her.

"Samantha, behind your team leader, Freddie." The coach told her, gesturing to Freddie who was smiling.

She slowly stepped in the group and made her way behind Freddie in astonishment. He picked her over Carly? Could it be that Freddie liked Sam again? David Simons and the rest couldn't believe it either, so Simons took a shot at Carly. "Carly." He picked, grabbing her hand and pulling her violently behind him.

Carly stood behind Simons, occasionally sending glares to Sam who was just to her right. Sam rolled her eyes to Carly who was trying desperately to intimidate her, but it wasn't happening. Sam shifted her weight from one foot to another while both the boys were picking their teams. The picking was done, and soon it all came down to one dorky and disgusting picking-her-nose girl, who was put in Simon's team. All the guys in Freddie's team let out cheers of joy whilst the girls in Simon's team let out a grunt f disgust.

Freddie had all the boys on his team, except for Sam, who was the only girl. Simon had all the girls in his team, and one boy which was him. So, Sam knew Freddie's team would win.

* * *

The ball made contact with Aaron's leg who grunted in disappointment, and left the court to sit against the walls along with the other teammates that got tagged out.

There were four more players on the dodge ball court: Freddie and Sam against Carly and David. Sam and Freddie knew, of course, that they would win. I mean, coordinated people versus one coordinated and one uncoordinated? I think it's a win.

Cheers could be heard throughout the whole gym, and you could hear Mr. Foster yell, "Hit only below the waist!" But Sam didn't listen. Instead, she gripped the red foam ball and aimed it at Carly, who was struck in the face.

Freddie stood up straight from his weird form and chuckled. "Nice one Sam." He told Sam, reaching out a hand for her to hi-five. She smirked and went over to him to slap his hand hard, and Freddie retreated quickly after the huge sting. He smirked and shook his head, focusing on the game at hand again.

"Ow!" Carly had yelled and collapsed on the floor. The whole class laughed and snorted and even Mr. Foster had a tiny bit of laugh. "Mr. Foster! Sam hit me in the head!" Carly complained, pouting.

Mr. Foster caught himself laughing and cleared his throat, pulling his clipboard to his chest closer. "Yes, um, Samantha, only below the waist."

"Yeah, okay baldie." She replied, patting her teacher on the head. She focused her eyes on Carly who had the red ball and she saw her take a pitcher-like pose. Carly threw the ball directly at Sam, attempting to get her out, but finding she had no coordination. The ball landed on the ground, rolling to Sam who was just following the ball with her eyes. She smirked and picked the red ball up and threw it at Carly, this time below the waist, before she could run and hide.

The ball hit Carly on the thigh, and Carly pouted, stomping over to the wall. The competition came down to one versus two, so it was an easy win for Sam and Freddie. David threw the ball at Freddie, trying to get him out, but Freddie caught the ball and pitched it below David's waist. Freddie's team applauded and shouted cheers of joy because of their win while the opposing team grunted and pouted and kicked David.

Sam and Freddie high fived and hugged tightly, lasting for more than they planned. Carly's eyes shifted to Sam and Freddie hugging right after kicking David Simons in his dingaling. She sent a glare that could kill at Sam, though Sam did not notice. Sam and Freddie pulled away after about 15 seconds and went to go high five their other teammates. Sam got picked up by one jock and thrown over his shoulder, running around in victory. Sam laughed loudly while the others looked at them and smiled. Except for Freddie. He was a bit jealous.

The jock set Sam down and squeezed her ass a bit before turning to talk to his classmates. Sam jumped at the contact and rolled her eyes, making her way to Freddie. "Good game nub." She told him with a pat on the back.

"You too, Puckett." He replied with his famous half-smirk that made Sam's knees weak.

"Okay, everyone, time to go to the locker rooms and change. Period's about to end." The coach informed the class, writing down things on his clipboard. "Chop chop." He told them, disappearing inside the P.E. office.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All the girls walked to their locker room and the boys to their locker room. Freddie glanced at Sam before walking inside.

Inside the girl's locker room, it was very loud and hot. _They really need air conditioning in here._ Sam thought, fanning herself with her left hand while her right hand worked on the combination of her P.E. locker. Her locker opened, and she went to the bench against the wall, which was around 3 feet from her locker. She took her P.E. shirt off in one quick motion, before putting it back into her locker. She took her black basketball shorts off, and threw it inside with her shirt.

Sam reached into the locker and took out her school shirt and pants, and put them on the bench beside her. She took off her running shoes and then flipped the shirt inside-out.

Carly Shay and her friends were watching Sam's every move, in order to get the right picture. One of the chicks took her phone out and took a picture of Sam when she was just in her panties and bra. They immediately posted it onto Splashface and placed their phone back in their pocket.

Sam was completely missed this. She also missed the fact that Carly Shay and her friends were finished dressing, and walked by the bench where her clothes were at when she was turned towards her locker, and snatched it. They walked up and outside the locker room into the gym where the whole P.E. period waited after they were done dressing.

Sam turned back to where her clothes were, but found that they weren't there. She began searching for it in her locker and everywhere, but she just couldn't find it.

"They took it." Janet, a classmate of Sam's, ex-chick, said.

"Who?" Sam asked, looking inside her locker to find her P.E. clothes but also found that they weren't there.

"The Chicks. They snatched both of your clothes when you weren't looking." Janet explained. She wasn't the kind of girl to step up and demand things back, so Sam didn't bother asking her why she didn't stop them.

"Oh. Okay… I um…" Sam shook her head in disappointment. She can't believe she was actually going to do this. Gathering up all her courage, she walked outside half-naked to find herself in the middle of a group of teenagers throwing her clothes in every direction. "Give it back." She growled, narrowing her eyes at a person who was currently holding her clothes. That person just chuckled, took his phone out and took a picture of her. Sam charged towards the boy who threw her clothes to the person across from him.

Sam tackled the dude and broke his phone, her eyes locked on the person who was holding her clothes afterwards. She saw millions of flashes everywhere, but she didn't care. Well, that's what she told herself.

Freddie was busy looking at Sam and admiring how beautiful she looked when a pile of clothes landed on his face. He shook them off his head and caught it with his hands. Sam locked eyes with him, holding a pleading look, and Freddie walked over to her, handing her her clothes. Sam thanked him, and Freddie took his coat and wrapped it around Sam, not letting anyone else see her half-naked.

Freddie led her over to the girls' restroom, patiently waiting outside while Sam was changing. Sam finally came out in her usual fuzzy coat and that white scarf and black gloves she stole from him.

Freddie was on his Splashface when she came out, and he told her about the pictures on there, and she groaned.

"Are you going back to the locker room to lock your locker up?" Freddie asked. He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, and Sam snuggled to his chest. She handed him his coat back.

"No, I'm pretty sure Janet has locked it already." Sam told him, her voice muffled because her face was pressed against Freddie chest. Freddie nods and rubs her back comfortingly while she cried softly. "I feel like a nub… I want to kill myself." Sam whispered quietly, trying not to let Freddie hear, but he did.

"No, Sam, you're not doing that." Freddie pulled away from her and held her at arm's length in front of him. "You're not going to kill yourself, you understand?" Freddie told her, his eyes slightly narrowed and his eyebrows formed in a concerned manner. He brought her back to him, their chest tightly pressed together while Sam sobbed quietly in his chest. They stayed like that for a good 2 minutes before Freddie pulled back.

"C'mon." He stated, taking her hand and leading her out in the hallways and out of school. On the way out, they stumbled into Janet, who was holding Sam's backpack.

"Hey Sam, here's your backpack." Janet said, handing Sam her backpack. "I see you two are ditching school. Don't get caught." She said before disappearing around the corner.

Freddie and Sam chuckled, and Sam's sobs turned into silent hiccups. Freddie led her to their place: The Abandoned Building. He took Sam's hand and led her to her elevator, and joined her. He began pulling on the ropes and soon they were on the roof. Freddie guided Sam, who was still hiccupping, to the covered railing of the roof and looked out into the city. They leaned against the small railing.

"Sam, it's going to be fine, okay?" Freddie told Sam, the first words that were spoken since they got here.

Sam sighed shakily. "Nothing's fine anymore." Sam sighed, going to her mattress on the floor.

"Sam…" Freddie said, walking over to her. "It's going to be fine, I promise. I'm always here for you, okay? I'll take those pictures off, and from now on you just try staying away from them, okay? Everything's going to be fine. I got your back, alright? You have nothing to worry about." Freddie enveloped Sam into another comforting hug, which included him rubbing her back.

Sam rested her head on Freddie' shoulder soon after they were done hugging, and Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam. "I hope so." Sam whispered, looking down at her hands.

Freddie reached over and placed his hand over Sam's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It will. I hope." He said, pulling his hand back and just stared out into the city.

Light sky soon became dark, with the stars glistening in the sky. Sam was fully asleep at this time, with her breathing suddenly becoming normal again, and her eyelids covered her blue orbs. Freddie stared at her again just like the time when he was staring at her the other night. He just can't get over how beautiful she is. He took the blanket next to the mattress and placed it over them while simultaneously laying down bringing Sam close to him.

Sam shifted a little to get comfortable in this new position and soon she was curled up against Freddie like a ball. Freddie draped his arm over her waist and his head on top of her head. He soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up at around 4 a.m. and saw she was on top of the abandoned building. She smiled when she noticed Freddie was still sound asleep, but even in his sleep, he refused to let her out of his grasp. But, eventually, he gave up sleepily and went back to taking a pillow and snuggling with it. At this, Sam giggled, and stuck her hand inside her backpack, looking for a post-it and a pencil. She hastily scribbled something down before sticking it onto his head and climbing down the building.

**Thanks for everything Freddie.  
Love, Sam.  
**

* * *

_**We get to see some character development, yay! & Did you guys see the name of the last iCarly episode? It's called "iGoodbye." D: OMG I'M FUCKING CRYIIIIIIIIING. DD;**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 (READ A/N ?)**_

_**Short chapter, I'm sorry, don't be mad. I just HAD to update today because they're filming the last episode. ;_; ;o YOU GUYYYS, I'm so saaad. They filmed the last iCarly. Even if I didn't get to watch it from the very start, I'm still going to miss it. I wasn't allowed to watch it because idk why. I got to watch Victorious though (and yet, I love iCarly better.?) Soo, when iCarly and Victorious were having a crossover I was like, "OHMYGOSH YUUUUSH." So I got to watch iCarly after the crossover, which was like in 2011. So basically, I started watching iCarly since 2011, yet I feel so close to it. What I'm trying to say is, even if I didn't watch iCarly from the very start, I'm still gonna miss it. ;_; **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. (: Wait, that's not something to smile about.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

The cool breeze hit Freddie's face, therefore resulting in him stirring in his sleep. He mumbled something about pancakes, and finally woke up shouting "Sam!" He kicked the sheets off himself and stood up, completely blinded. He then realized there was a note on his head. He pulled it off and read it.

Freddie smiled. She thanked him. Again.

He climbed down the escalator to the ground outside the hotel. Looking around, he pulled the collar of his jacket up more covering half of his face to get warmer from the cool breezes. Good thing that the first day of spring was today. All the cold bites, freezing wind, and cool breezes are finally coming to an end, and finally get replaced by the warm sun and occasional rain.

Freddie made his way to his house, which was not that far away. He looked at the door across from him, where he could hear shouting and screaming… and moaning. Carly was with another guy again, when she knew she had a boyfriend.

Freddie shook his head. He never wanted to have Carly as a girlfriend anyway. And he doesn't understand why he's still with her. Maybe because he doesn't want Carly to hurt Sam more than how much she hurts her now. Whatever happens, he'll be there to comfort Sam and finally stand up to Carly.

He entered his house and made his way to his room, making a beeline for his closet. He chose a simple black polo and jeans, because the weather was supposed to cool down today. He took his light jacket and put it on before walking to school. He left his car at school over night because he and Sam ditched school yesterday, so he hoped no one had stolen it.

He walked through the melting snow on the way to school, stopping by to say hello to a few friends. They asked him why he wasn't in class yesterday, but he avoided it by saying that he really needed to go to the bathroom so he needed to go to school quick. He didn't want to tell them because they'll gossip saying how they slept together, implying that they did it. But they didn't do it.

Then rumors will spread and eventually get to Carly who will confront Sam and get her whole gang to team up and beat her up because she was taking Freddie away from her. This is how school works now, unfortunately.

He made it to the school entrance and rubbed his feet on the mattress outside. He snuck a peek at his car which was still there, luckily. He then walked through the double doors trying to find his Princess. And there she was, at her locker, struggling to get her books out. A book almost hit her on the head, but luckily stepped away before it could. Another was about to hit her head too, but Freddie ran and caught it just in time.

Sam was waiting for the contact of the book to her head but it never came. She opened her eyes which closed when she thought the book was about to hit her and looked at Freddie's brown ones. "Oh, sup Fredilina." She greeted, stacking her books in his hand. "So, how was your sleep?" She smiled, taking out her reading book.

"It was good. Thanks for the note, by the way." Freddie thanked, taking out the note she gave him out of his pocket and sticking it on her forehead. She smirked and took the post it off her forehead and stuck it on Freddie's.

"No problem, dork. So, for second, you have Jared's, right?" Sam asked, slamming her locker shut and putting her backpack back on.

"Actually, I have the same classes as you now. The counselor changed my classes, so now I have the same classes as you. Well, I always have but I meant the periods." Freddie said, walking to his locker and opening it with the one hand that wasn't holding her books.

"Oh, how come?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. They just… did it."

"Oh. Well, our wish came true!" Sam yelled happily.

"What wish?" He asked her chuckling at her sudden happiness.

"Spring came! No more cold freezing weather and having to deal with the coldness, even though I like the coldness! But summer's coming. " She explained, adding the last part with a hint of sadness.

"Ah, well." Freddie said, closing his locker and turning to Sam. "We should get going to class, then."

"Jeez, I'll need new clothes." Sam grunted, following Freddie to their class.

"You need new clothes? We can go to the mall after school and you can pick some clothes and I'll buy it for you." Freddie told her, opening the door to their classroom. Before Freddie could push her in, Sam stopped him.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll buy it. You don't have to waste your time on me." Sam said, walking inside the classroom.

"I'm not wasting my time on you, I have plenty of time. Look, do you have a lot of money?" Freddie asked, sitting in his chair next to her. Sam simply shook her head and grabbed her books from Freddie's arms. "Exactly. I have tons of money, so I'll buy your clothes for you." Sam opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie said something before she could. "And no buts!" She grunted and slouched in her seat.

"Hm, this looks legit." Sam commented, grabbing the shirt off the rack and hanging it on her arms. Freddie was just watching her and chuckling every time she would insult whoever made the girly shirt that was on the shelf. Sam walked over to him and dumped the shirts and pants onto his arms, adding to the 12 shirts that he was already carrying. "Are you regretting that you promised to pay for all this, now?" She smirked.

"Not one bit." Freddie replied, balancing the pile of clothes in his arms. Sam made a gesture to the cash register where Freddie followed her and dumped all the clothes on the counter. He took out his debit card and waited for the cashier to tell him the price.

"269 dollars and 59 cents." The cashier said, grabbing the debit card Freddie handed her. When Sam heard the price, she almost choked on air because of how expensive that sounded to her, but Freddie did nothing. In fact, he was cool with it. The cashier handed Freddie his debit card back and placed the clothes into plastic bags that she handed to them. She ripped the receipt off of the cash register and gave it to Freddie. "Have a nice day." She winked at Freddie. Freddie just smiled and stuck the receipt into one of Sam's plastic bags.

"That girl thinks your attractive." Sam smirked at Freddie once they left the store.

"Psh, every girl thinks I'm attractive." Freddie replied, casually holding all the plastic bags in one hand and placing his arm around Sam. Sam giggled and pushed his arm off of her before storming off to the pretzel place at the corner. Freddie caught up to her but froze when he saw what she was staring at. Carly Shay herself was at the counter, ordering her delicious pretzel.

Sam slowly backed away from the store, but bumped into one of her posse friends. Sam rushed out along with Freddie and ducked behind one of the plants outside the store. "Okay, that was close." Sam said, leaning on the pot of the plant.

"Well, at least Carly didn't see us." Freddie said, leaning on the plant as well.

"Let's go before they see us again. Hopefully that chick didn't recognize me." Sam said, slowly emerging from behind the plant and keeping an eye on the pretzel place. She motioned Freddie to follow her before The Chicks could see them. Sam and Freddie soon found their way out of the whole jumble of mess, and drove home.

* * *

_**Lol, I didn't know how to end this chapter… o.o Hey everyone, I'd like to suggest for you to listen/watch the music video to the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. The song meaning is like the same character I'm trying to give Sam.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Heavy on dialogue in the middle; YOU GUYSS, THEY FINISHED FILMING ICARLY YESTERDAY. UGH. *GROSS SOBBING.***_

_**Disclamier: I don't own iCarly.  
**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

"Hey, Sam!" Freddie shouted over the crowd of people in the bleachers. He was waving his arms over his head to get the blonde-headed demon's attention that was currently standing at the entrance of the football stadium at Ridgeway. Sam heard her name being called so she looked up at the bleachers, and sure enough, the brunette boy was calling for her. Sam scurried over to the bleachers where Freddie was at and sat down next to him.

"I bought popcorn." She smiled, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bag and shoving it into her mouth. "Want some?" She offered. Freddie reached out to get some, but Sam backed away before he could get his share. "Well I'm not giving you any." She smirked, kicking her feet up on top of the empty bleacher seat in front of her.

Freddie took a handful without her noticing and chuckled lightly to herself. The football team of Ridgeway appeared on the football court minutes later, and the crowd cheered their loudest.

Carly Shay, the head cheerleader, and her cheer team appeared on the football court not long after that. She was jumping and throwing her arms in the air, doing cartwheels and flips, purposely letting the audience see what she was wearing underneath her skirt. She smiled and winked at Freddie but her smile soon disappeared when she saw he wasn't paying attention to the court at all, but instead talking to Sam. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued her act of flirting.

~0O0O~

Around 20 minutes into the game, Sam began to yawn, and since yawning was contagious, Freddie yawned too. (_**A/N Writing about yawning makes me yawn, too. Darn, I just yawned. =.=**_) Freddie turned to the blonde beauty next to him who was fidgeting in her seat. "Getting bored?" He asked.

She merely nodded and stopped fidgeting. "You have no idea." She groaned, trying her best to pay attention to the game. Freddie chuckled and stood up, bringing Sam to her feet as well. At first she was resisting, but she soon gave up and let Freddie carry her to her feet. "Where are we going?" She asked when he held her hand and led her out the stadium and onto the school campus.

Freddie shrugged. "Well since you and I are bored, I figured we could just walk around campus until the game is almost done. I'll set up an alarm."

Sam nodded, staying completely tranquil. Freddie and Sam were completely aware that they were still holding hands with their fingers intertwined, but neither did anything to move away. Freddie had enough of the silence, so he spoke up. "So erm… I got the pictures off the internet…You know, _those_ pictures…" Freddie started, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Yeah…" He concluded. They continued walking hand-in-hand , past trees and classrooms, and eventually came to a stop in the middle of the quad where there were many other seats. Sam let go of Freddie's hand—much to his disappointment— and sat down on the bench before Freddie followed suit. "Um, is Carly still bothering you?"

Sam groaned. She hated that name right now. "Yes. A complete bitch. I still don't know why you put up with her." Freddie was about to say something but Sam silenced him. "Nuh-uh. I don't want to be talking about her right now." She crossed her arms and blew a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Okay." Was all Freddie said before they drifted off into another uncomfortable silence. "Let's play a game." Freddie said minutes later. At this, Sam uncrossed her arms and instead turned her body so that it faced him. She crossed her legs.

"What game?" She asked, resting her head in her hands.

"Uh, we'll ask each other questions, any question, and we'll have to answer it truthfully." Freddie explained. Sam nodded.

"So it's like Truths. Like Truth or Dare except there aren't any dares, correct?"

"I guess."

Sam nodded as if she understood and said, "Alright nub, you first." She smiled, calmly placing her hands on her legs. Freddie looked around, as if looking at anything would help him with coming up with a good question. "Any day now…"

"What happened to your dad? Or… your stepdad. Or both." Freddie asked all of a sudden. Sam's eyes widened, but soon returned to their normal size.

"I… I don't feel very comfortable sharing that right now." She replied, sighing shakily.

"Oh. Okay." Freddie then looked at his hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Your turn."

"Okay, uh." She observed Freddie's face for a second. "Do you _ever _wash your face?" She asked, squeezing his face with both of her hands. Freddie swatted her away.

"Oh, like _you _do." Freddie said, crossing his arms over his chest. A warm breeze hit both of them, and they couldn't help but notice how humid it was. It was like, just yesterday was freezing cold and now it's warm.

"I always do! Every morning and night!" She exclaimed proudly. "Well anyway, your turn dipwad."

"How do you think Gibby's holding up?"

"With what?"

"You know, being homeschooled and becoming an underwear model." Freddie said, and Sam laughed at this.

"Yeah, I think he loves being homeschooled and the photographers _love_ the love handles!" She continued laughing. "Now, how do you think Spencer's holding up? Have you talked to him lately?"

"Uh, whenever I come over to Carly's… which is rare nowadays. He hasn't been saying anything since she became who she is now. He's usually out somewhere or locked up in his room. But other than that, I don't think he's very proud of what Carly's doing in her life. Neither does my mom…"

"Oh." Was all Sam said.

"Do you like someone at the moment?" Freddie interrogated, scooting a little bit closer to her.

Sam didn't notice how close they are, and continued answering his questions. "I don't know." She lied. Truthfully, she still does love Freddie, but there's no way in hell she was going to tell him that.

"You're lying." Freddie declared, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"No I'm not!" She defended.

"Whenever you lie you keep playing with your fingers and your brows scrunch a bit." He stated, looking her dead in the eye as if he was going to find out the truth. He smirked when he heard her response.

"Whatever." Freddie opened his mouth to say something but Sam spoke. "Anyway, my turn. Would you rather eat a pig or rat?" She smiled, trying to drift away from the unwanted subject they discussed just a minute ago.

"A pig. Why would I eat a rat?" Sam just shrugged and motioned him to go on. "Would you rather eat bacon or ham?"

"Both." She quickly answered with a straight face.

"You can only pick one Sam."

"Well too bad I'm picking both."

Freddie sighed, knowing she wouldn't pick only one. "Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Would you rather jump off 500 ft high bridge or get electrocuted?" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at Freddie.

"Since when did this turn into 'Would You Rather?'"

"Since I started it; now answer." She demanded.

"Get electrocuted." He answered right away. Sam raised her eyebrow as to say 'Really?' And Freddie nodded. "Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Neither." She replied in a monotone. Freddie was about to argue with her to say that she had to pick one, but she asked a question that caught Freddie off-guard. "Would you rather kiss Carly or me?" She inquired quickly.

Freddie closed his mouth and opened it once again, before being interrupted… _once again…_ by his alarm on the phone. "The game is almost done, let's head back." She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't have to answer his question. Sam still didn't know Freddie still loves her because she was too busy believing that he loves Carly, when clearly that isn't true. Sam stood up, bringing Freddie with her and began walking toward the football stadium. Freddie whispered a soft "You," to answer the question that she asked a while ago, though Sam didn't hear him.

They arrived back to the bleachers just in time to see Ridgeway Bulldogs score a touchdown and the crowd went wild. The cheerleaders were hopping up and down and doing flips and cartwheels in victory. The referee grabbed a megaphone and shouted, "Ridgeway Bulldogs!" and the audience cheered louder.

Carly saw this as another chance to humiliate Sam, but she hesitated. Cindy walked up to her, pressuring her to do it, so she did. Carly Shay went up to the referee, grabbed the megaphone and shouted, "Hey everybody!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Sam is a worthless bitch!" She shouted happily into the megaphone. The teachers were all too busy talking to even hear what she said, so lucky for her, she didn't get caught.

Everyone's eyes turned over to Sam who was currently sitting on the bleachers next to Freddie and laughed. Laughed like there was no tomorrow. The person sitting next to her was laughing more than the others, so she punched the girl right in the face, and the girl cupped her nose. Sam gave her a lovely view of her middle finger before sharply standing up and running to the exit.

Freddie, who looked at Carly and gave her a disappointing look, (to which she returned with a shrug) sprinted to his car and began driving after Sam. She was now walking at a fast pace, desperately trying not to cry. "Sam!" He shouted, catching up to her.

"Leave me alone Frediffer." She commanded, walking at an even faster pace.

"Sam, come on, get inside the car, I'll drive you home."

She stopped abruptly and sighed. "Look, I don't _need _your help!" She shouted exasperatedly as she watched him stop the car and hop off. "Now just leave me alone so we'll all be—Freddie! Put me down!" Sam yelled, throwing her hands in the air and trying to wriggle out of Freddie's grip. Freddie had carried Sam over his shoulder, dumped her in the passenger seat, strapped her seatbelt, and locked her door before she could escape. Freddie climbed in the car moments later, and started driving her to her house. "I told you I didn't need your help." She grunted.

"Well I'm still helping you." He told her as he pulled up in front of her house. "You know, if you want, you can come over and sleep at my house… I don't really trust this place…"

"I'm fine, Fredward." Sam said. She stopped. "Sorry, I just… Carly's just being a real bitch. Of course you already knew… But um… thanks anyway." She thanked, hopping out the car and making her way to her house.

* * *

_**Meh. That's what I would say about this chapter. So, how about themz reviews? Love it? Hate it? Did you want to puke on it? Do you hate me since Freddie still hasn't done anything? Click that blue button down there. :D Make mama happy. :3 Because she's sad that iCarly finished ending yesterday. (June 20, 2012)**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Hi. My name is uh. Yeah. Here's another chapter, I can't help but say this is one of my favorite chapters! And the next chapter is another fave. C: … and the chapter after that; I get inspired many times to write very weird and descriptive, but only sometimes. And idk why I have to get inspired to write like that… I dunno, I'm weird. :{D**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a nice kid. I deserve this show. But I don't own it. Why?**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Sam walked into the large doors of Ridgeway, and everyone automatically turned to look at her. Snickers and whispers were heard all throughout the hall, but she didn't care. She never cared anymore. She ignored them, continuing to walk to her locker that was _still _next to Carly's. Good thing school was almost over.

She reached over to open her locker, spinning the dial two whole turns to the right, stopping on 27, one whole turn to the left, stopping at 4, and spinning the dial to the left a little bit, stopping at 30. She pushed the lock up and opened her locker. She took her chemistry book out, and placed it between her arm and chest. She bent to drop her backpack on the floor, and opened the zipper. She straightened her back and started digging through her locker again when she found a heart-shaped chocolate box. She hastily reached for it, and saw that the box had her name printed on it. She was turning the box this way and that, but found that the originator's name wasn't there. Not caring, she ripped off the wrapper.

She flipped the lid off that landed on the floor with a thump and picked up a piece of chocolate with her index finger and thumb. She took the wrapper off that coated the chocolate, crumpled it, and threw it in the trash. The chocolate was good; it was like swimming in a sea of pleasure that was never ending. Soon, the chocolate was long gone in her stomach, and she grabbed another piece, quickly shoving it in her mouth. She moaned at the amazing the taste of caramel and chocolate together.

5 more pieces and her stomach kind of felt a little funny. It started churning this way and that, and she clutched her stomach with her hand. Sam reached down to grab the lid and attached it back to the box, before leaning back on her locker, trying to breathe properly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carly, Cindy, and the rest of the chicks advance towards her, wearing a smirk on their face. "What's up, Sam?" Cindy asked, grabbing the chocolate box out of her hand. "Oh, some chocolate? I wonder who gave this to you? Your secret admirer? Why are you clutching your stomach?" Cindy smirked. Carly just stood silently next to Cindy, and Cindy nudged her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Sam, what's wrong? Oh!" Carly took the box of chocolate from Cindy. "Looks like this chocolate's expired." She smirked, handing it back to Cindy who threw the box at Sam.

"Speak up, you bitch. You're so weak, not speaking and you just ran off the other night. Man up." Cindy smirked, stepping closer to Sam.

Sam had the urge to give her a comeback, but she didn't say anything, just continued breathing in and out. Sweat collected on her forehead, and she quickly wiped it away. Sam looked up at Cindy's smirking form, and Carly looked like she had a lot on her mind. Sam pushed Cindy and grabbed her bag off the floor before rushing to her classroom, still clutching her stomach. The bell rang just in time when she made it to her seat. At this point, Sam's stomach stopped hurting, but halfway through the class, Sam suddenly placed her hand to her stomach.

"Sam?" Freddie, who was sitting next to her asked. He placed his hand on her back comfortingly. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Sam was looking straight at the desk and she slowly turned her head to Freddie and nodded. "Are you able to speak?" She shook her head, and rested her free hand on her neck, mouthing the words, 'I'm trying to breathe' Freddie merely nodded, grabbing Sam by the arm and walking over to the teacher who was currently sitting at his desk. "Sam needs to go to the nurse's office, can I take her?"

The teacher gave him a suspicious look before answering, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Her stomach hurts. And she can't breathe." He answered hastily, trying to steady the already fainting Sam. She shook her head as if trying to get some thought out of her head and nodded in approval. Another churn to her stomach, and she was almost going to throw up. The teacher saw this and excused them.

"C'mon, Sam." Freddie whispered in her ear, holding her at her waist and trying to stand her straight without falling. Sam's stomps all the way to the nurse's office echoed throughout the hallways. When they reached the nurse's office, Sam rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sam hurried over to the toilet and kneeled, holding the sides of the bowl. She could feel her stomach churning and turning and it soon came back up into her mouth and she spit it all out into the toilet. She sat back, trying to catch her breath, and wiped her mouth. Sam stood up, flushed the toilet, and made her way back outside.

Freddie waited outside on the cushioned bed when the nurse finally came in. Sam sat next to him, still trying to catch her breath and still clutching her stomach. Freddie rubbed her back while the nurse asked, "So, what's the problem?" She asked in a soft tone. Freddie knitted his eyebrows together.

"She's feeling sick and she can't breathe." Freddie replied. At this, the nurse's eyebrows went up and she became a little freaked out.

"Why? Why can't you breathe? Did you eat anything…"

"Sam." Freddie finished.

"Sam?" The nurse continued asking.

Sam nodded, digging into her backpack to look for the box of chocolates. She held it up for the nurse to see. "Chocolates?" Freddie clarified. Sam nodded and pointed to the expiration date while the nurse gave her some water to drink. "Why would you eat expired chocolates?" Sam sipped some water so she could breathe a little.

"I found… in my locker…" She gasped. She sipped a little bit more. "The chicks… I didn't know… gave it to me… expired…" She answered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, any reason why she can't breathe?" Freddie asked the nurse, freaked out.

"It's probably an allergic reaction to some ingredient in here. I'll go call the ambulance."

**~x0x0x~**

Sam was seated on the gurney, her mind going blank. Freddie was there, seated next to her, holding her hand and running his thumb on her skin. Her subconscious mind heard Freddie repeating 'It's gonna be okay.' It was like the car accident all over again. Sam felt herself be lifted and being placed on a soft cushion and she felt breezes touch her bare skin as she was being rushed to the ER. Her eyelids fell closed and her hand was once again cold. She could hear Freddie's voice arguing with the nurse saying he should be inside with her. A mask covered her mouth, assisting her to breathe.

A warm feeling shot throughout her whole body as Freddie was there, again, holding her hand. She could hear the doctor mumble words she couldn't understand as she was falling asleep.

... ... ...

The doctor was saying to Freddie, "Son, I fear your girlfriend is allergic to an ingredient in this chocolate she ate. Just informing you. We need to get rid of it before it manages to get to her bloodstream. Or else she is doomed. So, please, if you don't mind, please sit over there…" The doc pointed to a spot. Freddie was about to argue, but he knew that it'd risk Sam's life if they don't get started sooner or later. He also wasn't bothered at the fact that he had said 'your girlfriend.'

Freddie obliged, covering his face with his hands.

**~x0x0x~**

Sam awoke at the feel of someone's breath on her hand. A warm and familiar breath. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at the brunette boy that was holding her hand. She breathed out, finding that the mask that she fell asleep with wasn't there. Freddie looked at her, chocolate orbs meeting ocean blue eyes. "They got the allergy thing out." Freddie smiled.

Sam nodded, smiling too. "So… why was it I can't breathe?" Freddie smiled even more. He missed her voice.

"You were allergic to an ingredient in that chocolate."

"Did they catch Cindy and Carly and those other chicks?" Freddie chuckled and nodded. He reached up to wipe some sweat off her forehead and bent down to kiss it. Sam didn't really mind. She just woke up…

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The reason for those millions of periods was to show different P.O.V.s c: I wanted to show third person but Sam's point of view, and the next was just plain third person… I have a feeling you guys are hating me right now. Lol :P And after the next chapter, you guys are still gonna hate me. Lolololol. Review? Reviews make me happy… sorta. Lolol.**_

_**BTW, DON'T WORRY. THE CLIMAX OF THIS STORY IS ALMOST THERE. And you'll get what you've always wanted. Lol X:**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~  
P.S. Shoutout to Mr. Bougie for being so insightful on things! Keep rocking. (:**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**One of my FAVVVVORITE chappies. It may be short, but it has an effect on Sam. BTW.. You might hate me after this. like, "FREDDIE WHY DIDN'T YOU BREAK UP WITH HER, YOU BASTARD?" I'm currently working on the next chapter.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

The cool breeze swept throughout the cafeteria, sending shivers down student's spines. The sky was completely gray, showing no sign of the sun as the crying clouds covered the sky up above. Raindrops were hitting the windows with much ease, and soon strolled down the glossy glass to meet the ground where puddles lay reflecting the gray sky. The windows shook violently, making students' heads snap up to look around to see what had happened, but they soon slumped down again when they noticed it was just the same old Seattle wind. The cafeteria today was awfully loud, maybe because of the weather.

Thunder roared outside, making the lonely girl in the corner shrunk. Good thing nobody was watching her. She glanced over to the brunette girl who was cuddling with a guy who was clearly not Freddie. He had his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms awkwardly, hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't arrive soon. Freddie entered the cafeteria, eyes on the lonely Sam in the corner who was eating independently, playing on her Pearphone.

He didn't even notice that the boy who was cuddling with Carly immediately retreated his arms back, picking up his spork and digging into his mashed potatoes. Freddie passed by his usual table, making his way to Sam, but an arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling Freddie towards the table. "Hi honey." Carly greeted, kissing him on the cheek and letting her lips linger there for a second or two before pulling back.

"Sup." Was all he said before taking his lunch out of his back pack. He turned around to check up on Sam, who was still on her Pearphone and slurping her hot chocolate. He turned back, taking a bite out of his sandwich and a sip from his water bottle. After around 20 minutes of chit-chatting and eating, Freddie took his phone out and texted Sam.

**To: Princess**  
**~ How's it going?**

**To: Frednub**  
**~ Why?**

**To: Princess**  
**~ No reason, just thought you were lonely back there.**

**To: Frednub**  
**~ I wasn't feeling lonely because I was playing on my phone… then I was rudely interrupted, being informed that I was lonely. Gee, thanks.**

**To: Princess**  
**~ Oh, woops, sorry.**

**To: Frednub**  
**~ Yeah, woops.**

**To: Princess**  
**~ I would go over there to keep you company, but Carly here has a death grip on my arm.**

After 3 minutes of no response, he turned to look at Sam who was currently gathering her things and her lunch to throw away. He saw this as a chance to hang out with her the rest of lunch, so he swatted Carly's hand away from his arm to gather up his lunch, too. Freddie hung out at the end of the table, organizing his lunch into the plastic bag, just so he could have some time to catch up to Sam.

Freddie looked to his right to see what Sam was doing now, and he saw her get up and walk towards the trash can to throw her trash away. She made her way past their table, but didn't see to actually _pass _their table… because Carly stuck her foot out and tripped Sam.

Sam landed with a thud on the floor, her lunch slipping from her hands and landing on her and Carly. Carly abruptly stood up and screamed, rubbing her hands across her stomach to try to get some food off. Sam just sat there, glaring at Carly. "See? _This _is what happens if you trip someone holding lunch purposefully. Hot chocolate spills all over you, and pizza crumbs land in your hair."

Carly groaned, stepping over Sam, getting her milk and spilling it on her hair. "And that's payback."

Sam scrunched her face as cold drops of milky substance poured over her. "For what I didn't even do!" Carly shook her hands to get all the milk off, and continued glaring at Sam. Sam stood up, almost slipping because of the liquid still stuck on her.

"Ugh," Carly groaned, pushing Sam back with force. Sam stumbled backwards a bit, pushing Carly back with the same force. Carly pushed her back with more force, and Sam did the same. Soon it became pushing and shoving and pulling hair, and Freddie had to hug Sam from behind to stop the fight before it gets worse. The boy, Charles, went behind Carly to pry her away from Sam.

"Let… me… go Fredwart!" Sam shouted, struggling to release herself out of his grip.

"No, I'm not going to let you guys get hurt and kill each other." Freddie argued, keeping his grip on Sam.

Charles was also arguing with Carly, and found it quite easy to retain her away from Sam. Carly was screaming and throwing a fit, making the teacher over there in the corner table look at her and advance towards the group. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, mumbling things like 'Oh, drama,' or 'Chick fight!'

"Excuuuse me." Mrs. Briggs chimed in. The four of them looked at Mrs. Briggs simultaneously. "Puckett, Shay, principal's office, _now._" She demanded, prying thier arms off of them so she could usher the both of them to Principal Franklin's office. She started walking with the two girls under her hold, and suddenly stopped to look at Freddie and Charlie. "You too." Freddie and Charlie looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Mrs. Briggs.

**~x0x0x~**

It was almost night time, and they were still arguing with each other.

"She started it!" The girls both shouted at the same time. They glared at each other. Freddie was leaning against Sam's chair, and Charlie was leaning against Carly's.

"Girls." Principal Franklin sighed. "Okay, Sam. Tell us your story."

Sam huffed and blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "Okay, so… I was eating my lunch, right?" She stated, brushing away pizza crumbs in her hair. "And then I was done, so I stood up to walk over to the trash can, but I never reached it because _this_…" She pulled Carly's hair. "tripped me… so food flew all over the face."

"Liar!" Carly stood up pointing at Sam, and sat back down again. "She's lying. I didn't purposefully tripped her. In fact, she never tripped! She just dumped her food all over me, and accidentally dumped food on herself!" She lied.

"What? That's so not true! You tripped me, and dumped milk all over me!" She objected. Soon, they were screaming at each other's face, and Principal Franklin was silencing them.

"So, you both are witnesses?" Franklin asked Freddie and Charlie. They nodded. "So who started it?" Both Carly's and Sam's names were blurted out loud at the same time. Franklin sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, since we couldn't find out who started it, then I will just excuse all of you. You are dismissed." Franklin stated.

"What? You're not going to punish her?" Carly shouted.

"No. Even _if _she or you started it, I will not punish either of you. It is nearing the end of school, anywhat." Carly started protesting and Franklin said once more, "You are dismissed!"

All four walked outside the office, stopping at Carly and Sam's locker. And in a flash, Carly shoved Sam against the lockers. "You know why Principal Franklin didn't believe you?" Freddie grabbed Carly's arms and held her away from Sam. Carly didn't care, she was too busy talking to Sam.

"It's because he doesn't like you. Or care about you. Like _everyone _in this world. You don't care about anyone either, do you? You don't care that I get dumped food on, huh? You have a bitchy attitude and your tomboyish ways that _disgusts _me. You're a worthless piece of shit and no one cares about you. No wonder your dad and mom left. You're a disgrace to them, and they're embarrassed to be seen with you. Your dad chose to join the military to die because he never liked you. Your mom became an alcoholic because she never liked how you hit her husband that she remarried. She left you because she doesn't care about you." She smirked. "Why are you still here? Obviously you've got no place in anyone's heart."

Sam stood there, her mouth agape. Her fists were clenching and unclenching, deciding if she wants to hit Carly or not. She knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help but think if it was. What if her dad _did _join the military to get away from her? What if her mom _did _leave because she threatened to kill the guy her mom remarried? What if no one cared about her…?

Freddie just stood there, no longer holding Carly back. He was just as in shock as Sam. "I'm done." He heard Sam mumble, storming out into the darkness outside. Freddie's eyes followed after her, and he turned to Carly. He was going to scold her, but found he had no time for that. He shook his head, running past her and out to follow Sam.

* * *

_**Woooh. Cliff-hanger. I haven't done those in a long time… huh? You guys probably hate me right now because Freddie didn't really do or say anything. But I promise… you'll LOVE the next chapter. I think. Tell me in a review if you loved it or not. :3 And send your complaints. :P**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Not much to say about this. Just read, and prepare for cheese and fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_**(A/N I put part of the A/N down here because I know some of you don't read it. :3 just a suggestion: Listen to "Breathe Me" by Sia while reading this. AND/OR "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. Optional: Type in Rainy Mood on Google and listen to that while listening to the song. If it ends too early, you can always play it again.)**_

Sam ran through the pouring rain, hearing her name being called out from behind her, but she didn't stop. Shivers went down her spine. The cold rain landed on her, soaking her with drops of depression. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain. Her sneakers stomped on dirty puddles in the sidewalk, splashing water in every direction. The wind was hitting her face as she was going the opposite direction it was blowing. More grey fluff clouded the skies, and the moon rose from the darkness and shone a faint light through the clouds. Everything was silence… at least, that's what she thought.

She ran and ran, hoping to lose the brunette boy following her. Turning a corner and waiting in the dark alley, she saw the boy pass her. She continued running through the alley she took as a shortcut to her house sometimes, ignoring the barks of stray dogs signaling that they didn't want her to be here. One launched at her and scratched her arm. Blood trickled down her snow white skin, as well as the raindrops that mixed with the red liquid. She didn't even cry out in pain. And she didn't care. All she cared about right now was being done with this world. Once and for all.

Freddie kept running as well, but came to a stop too soon. He was lost. He didn't know where to go from here. He lost her, and he was afraid of what she was about to do. He looked around for clues, anything, but found none. He sighed and roughly ran his hand through his hair and let out a grunt of disappointment. He turned back, running to the school so from there, he'll know the way to her house.

Her t-shirt and shorts were stuck to her because of the rain. She could barely see anything, since at this part it was nighttime and she knew how many gangs were here at this time of day. But then again, she didn't care. Feeling the walls, she found a gap she was quite familiar with, and continued down that path slowly. Her hands were still connected to either sides of the walls, and soon she felt something gooey. She drew back her hand quickly, but another hand snatched her wrist.

Moments later, she could hear chuckling next to her ear, and she was pressed up against the wall. "Hey boys, looks like we got a hot one tonight." She heard. She felt her shirt being slowly pulled up, but she was too in shock to do anything. But, as soon as her shirt reached her arms, tickling the scratch the dog gave her earlier, she regained her strength to push the mysterious man off of her.

"Get the fuck away from me, you bastard." She demanded through gritted teeth, punching the man with her left fist. Through the darkness, she could see the outline of the man's body, and right now he was clutching his nose. She shook her fist to get rid of any blood that stained her skin.

"You little bitch. Boys!" The man said in his throaty voice, and a few other men appeared after. This, of course, didn't intimidate Sam. She's taken on 7 people that were much bigger and frightening than these lunatics. She did her usual punch and kick, throwing a left hook, kneeing them in the stomach, and that was enough to bring all of them down. She gave a final kick to the man that tried touching her, and continued running away.

It was just another obstacle to make her life miserable.

She kept moving, trying to be as far away from those men as possible. Her house was very isolated from the rest of the others, so she felt a feeling of safeness from everything sometimes. Her sneakers landed on the mat of her door, and she reached behind her to get her backpack, before noticing she left it at school. Frustrated, she pounded on the wooden door, thinking someone would open it, but nobody did.

Feeling stupid, she grabbed a bobby pin from her hair that was covered in little droplets of rain. She separated the two clips, bending it the opposite direction so it'd form a right angle. She bit off the little spheres at the end and stuck it through the keyhole, wriggling it around to unlock the door. With one turn of the bobby pin, the door unlocked with a click, and she ran inside.

She ran to the bathroom, tripping on a few things before finally making it. She closed her bathroom door, hastily opening the cupboard that was hidden behind a mirror. The blonde dug through the millions of toiletries there, her hand making contact with something sharp. Sam grabbed it, the silver metal glistening from the faint moonlight.

She cried more tears, as she dug the sharp end through her skin. Blood seeped through the cut, and ran down wrist, staining the porcelain skin, and landed with the smallest sound of a drop. Pain was still flowing throughout that certain spot on her arm. A tear settled on her cut, making her cry out in pain. She set the razor down next to the sink, breathing in deeply and thinking of what she had just done.

She cut herself.

Again.

And she promised herself and Freddie that she'd never do that.

She sighed in frustration, tears running down her soft white cheeks. She reached for the razor, positioning it on her skin, before she caught herself and dropped it. _Stop fucking doing that, Sam. Stop it! _She screamed, and snapped her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and tired from crying, and her skin was glowing from the darkness of the night. Her hair was disheveled and hung heavily over her shoulders. Drops of red appeared on her skin, and soon made a path to drop on the floor.

She suddenly regretted looking at herself, what she's become. It ashamed her. Her bottom lip trembled before crying out and hitting the mirror with her fist. The glass shattered, and her hand collected with blood. Mortified, she screamed, hastily kneeled down next to the toilet paper and rolled some onto her hand. She was crying and hiccupping, putting pressure on her wound. The toilet paper was now soaked with her blood. She was trying to breathe evenly, and more pain shot all throughout her hand. Broken glass was deep in her skin, and she hadn't bothered to pull it out.

She sharply stood up, dumping the soaked toilet paper on the ground, and left the bathroom. The words she said earlier echoed through her mind: _I'm done._

Clear drops of liquid streamed down her face as she fully realized what she was about to do. She stepped out into the rain, running to the right until she caught sight of one of the tallest buildings in Seattle: Her abandoned building.

As she saw her destination, she sprinted over to her self-made elevator and hopped in. The rain collected inside the small box, but she didn't care. She pulled on the ropes mindlessly, stopping to look at the city lights below her. _Last time I'll ever see them._ She thought. She continued elevating herself up on the roof, and stepped off the elevator. She slowly walked to the edge, more tears streaming down her face. Her toes now touched the edge of the building, and she slowly looked down to the city below her.

Freddie started up his car, grunting when it wouldn't. He hit the wheel, and for some reason, it started up. He smirked and slammed on his gas, speeding through traffic lights and stop signs. Thankfully, there were no cops or cameras, and the drivers were too slow to see who it was. He turned on a corner, looking around to see if Sam was anywhere. The rain colliding with his window may have confused his sight of outside, but he didn't miss the silhouette of a person standing at the end of his and Sam's abandoned building. Freddie slammed on his brakes, parking at the side and sprinted out of his car to go up to the roof of the building. _Sam, don't. Please don't…_

Sam sighed sadly, staring straight in front of her, her tears beginning to slow. Her hair was blowing in one direction, as her soaked shirt now had spots of blood from her hands and arms. She shivered. A part of her didn't want to do this, but a part of her told her she needed to do this. Just to get it over with.

_~Flashback~_

"_Just to get it over with?" Sam asked._

"_Just to get it over with." Freddie concluded._

"_And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" She asked, to make sure._

"_Totally, and we never tell anyone." He said with a gleam in his eye._

"_Never." She agreed. After a few seconds of no one making a move, she spoke up. "Well, lean…"_

_And their lips touched._

_~End Flashback~_

_Freddie._ Sam thought. She looked below into the city once again: the busy traffic, the red lights of the traffic lights. Cars were honking below her. _Freddie, what about him…? _She frowned. _It's not like he likes me anyway._ She sighed, tears filling her eyes again. She blinked, causing the tear to fall and leave a warm streak on her face, aside from the cold ones the rain left. _He deserves someone better… and not…_ She breathed out a shaky breath. _Suicidal._ She finished, closing her blue eyes and stepping onto nothing in front of her, as she waited for the wind to slap her face as she fell, and feel the collision of her body with the ground.

But instead, she felt two arms wrap around her. Two, strong arms wrap around her, dragging her away from the edge. "Don't, Sammy… please, no…" Freddie whispered in her ear ever so softly. She collapsed in his arms, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable. He ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly; Sam shivered at his touch. "Don't do this…"

"I have to, Freddie, I have to, I want to die!" She cried out, turning around and burying her head in his chest. Freddie held her close to him as the raindrops fell lightly on them. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"No, Sam, no." He argued, burying his face in her vanilla scented hair, tugging her closer to him.

"Why… bother living when no one even cares about you?" She choked out, her tears getting the best of her. Her eyes started to sting a little bit more as Freddie sat her down and pulled her to his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"A lot of people care about you, Sam." He reasoned, speaking next to her ear as the pouring rain was now just drizzling onto them.

"Like who, Freddie! Like who?" She cried, crossing her arms across her chest. "Carly was probably right. My dad probably left for the military to die because he never wanted me. My mom married another guy, who tried to rape me, and I threatened to kill him when he touched me again. He left and my mom hated me for a while. Then _she _left! She probably hated me! Carly left, I was practically alone! Fuck, I _was _alone! I had to feed for myself, I had to be strong! Melanie left when she was a little girl for boarding school. I just…" She buried her head in his chest, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sam, listen to me." He lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Your dad left for the military to help people. To keep people _safe. _To keep _you _safe! He didn't die by choice, Sam. He died with honor, because he was trying to protect _you _and everybody else. Your mom didn't hate you, sure she was disappointed that her husband left because you threatened to kill him, but it's not your fault! He tried raping you. You had the right! And of course you would've explained it to her, then she stopped being disappointed, am I right?" She nodded. "And she left for Vegas to earn money for both you _and _her. But something unfortunate happened. You can't change that, nor the fact that they care about you."

"Okay, so what _if _they care about me? They're _gone_! I'm alone, to feed myself, no one to take care of me now—"

"Shut up, Sam." Freddie commanded, staring into her ocean blue eyes. "Don't you fucking dare think for one second no one cares about you now that they're gone. _I _care about you. Why the hell did you think that no one cares about you now? I'm here. Did I ever leave your side when you needed someone?" Sam remained silent closing her eyes and bowing her head down, knowing that he was right. "I love you, okay? I love you, the reason why I was here for you all the time; to comfort you, to protect you." And at this, Sam looked up to meet his eyes.

"If you wanted to protect me, then why didn't you break up with Carly, if you knew how much she hurt me?" She asked quietly, her voice now a faint whisper. The rain has stopped by now, and replaced with cool gusts of wind now and then.

"That's how I could protect you. By not breaking up with her. Because if I did, things would be worse than they are now. But she's gone too far. She's gone too far now. I don't know what happened. I'm ending it with her. I know the consequences now, and how to fix it." Freddie said, hugging her closer to him and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I just need you to know, don't ever do that again. Please. I can't afford losing someone I love." He confessed.

Sam sobbed again, clutching onto Freddie's shirt, not wanting to ever let go. "I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't live like that anymore. With so many people torturing me and only one person fixing me, knowing only one person cares about me, out of like, 5 billion people."

"Better than nothing." He said, pulling her away from him just a bit so he could look back into her eyes. He held her hands and intertwined their fingers. "I love you Sam. I know you probably don't believe me because I was with Carly for a certain amount of time, while she was hurting you, but now you know that the only reason I stayed with her was because it was a way to protect you. I never stopped loving you, honestly, I don't know why I ever got back together with Carly.

"I love you and I care about you. That's why I've fixed you up, and that's why I'm here. Can't you just see that? It hurt me to know you were hurting, so of course I came to you and helped you through your struggles, but that will only work if you let me. Please don't ever do this again." He begged.

"I'll try not to." She said truthfully, once again crying into the shirt of Freddie. "Don't ever leave me, please. I know sometimes I lose control, I can't help it. It was more than just hurt, Freddie. It was more of desperation _and _hurt. Desperate to find another guy like you, one that can take care of all the shit I give them, and still love me. And it hurt me to know that you were together with Carly again, and what made it worse was because she _bullied _me.

"And I tried to find another guy like you to show both of you that I'm better off without you guys. But I was wrong. I loved you too much to just forget about you; it just hurt me more." She cried, turning around and leaning into Freddie's embrace. She looked out into the city, to the horizon. Silence blanketed around them, and all too soon, she felt a hand twirl her around and face Freddie before feeling a pair of lips upon her own.

Instinctively, she intertwined her fingers behind the back of his neck, and his stayed on her waist. She poured out all of her emotions in the kiss, loving the way he was making her feel, missing the feel of his soft lips on her own. Freddie pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, and nibbled on her bottom lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She smiled against his lips, opening her mouth so his tongue could explore her mouth, tasting her breath. She played along, their tongues meeting each other in a sloppy kiss, and they pulled away for air, before attaching their lips back together.

Freddie pulled away to kiss along her jaw line before trailing down to her neck, sucking and biting at it before kissing back up to her mouth and devouring it. Both he and she pulled away after what seemed like hours.

"Well… that was um…" Freddie started, touching his forehead with hers.

"Nice?" She finished, smirking.

He returned the expression, "Yeah… nice." He nodded. They both chuckled as they remembered their conversation after their first kiss. "Don't do that again, okay, Sammy? Remember, I'm always here to help you." He smiled, a genuine smile. She smiled back, not saying a word, and laid her head down on his chest. He wiped away the remaining tears on her moonlit face.

Freddie laid his hand down on the cut Sam made on her wrist, grazing it lightly. Her breathing began to get choppy, and she instantly pulled away from the pain. He sighed, grabbing her arm again to look at the raised wound. He trailed his hand down to her hand, running his fingers on the deep cut that was there. He looked at Sam as if asking for permission for something and then very carefully picked out the broken pieces of glass.

Sam's eyes once again filled with tears as she felt the glass leaving her hand. It was painful, but it had to be done. Freddie gave her a peck to the lips to tell her that it's okay, and continued taking out the glass and throwing it far away from where they were. When all the pieces were out, her hand started bleeding again, and coincidentally, Freddie had a handkerchief in his pocket. He laid it out on her hand and arm, covering both the wounds on her wrist and hand. He kissed her lightly, before letting her lay her head back down on his chest.

Breezes blew here and there, making the couple shiver and hold onto each other tighter. The cars below them were honking and speeding, and flashing their signal lights, creating a display of red and white lights everywhere. Bulletin boards were now decipherable, because of the lights placed in front of them. The sky was darkening up more, stars were appearing, and the moon glowed brighter than ever before, as if everything was okay, better.

And it was.

* * *

_**Frankly, I had a little trouble with writing this chapter. Everyone had so many expectations! And I tried my best not to bring their expectation down, lol.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Yep, not over yet. About ehhh, 2-3 more chapters? This chapter is mostly about 'the breakup' yeah, I know, FINALLY. & looking back at my first ever iCarly fanfic. Ugh, I don't get how people survived through it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_**(importanteh A/N at the end.)**_

Freddie awoke at the feeling of someone moving beside him. He opened his eyes slowly to see a flurry of blonde hair wave before him. He smiled softly, knowing whose hair it was. His eyes looked below him to see Sam sleeping, cuddling with him. Her eyes were still closed, and her arms were in front of her, pinned between his chest and her chest. She was taking even breaths, with her eyebrows scrunched together.

Freddie chuckled a little bit, kissing Sam on her forehead before reaching into his pocket to find his cell phone. He checked the time, reading 6:30 a.m. This means they had about an hour to get ready for school, if Sam even wanted to go to school.

As if she knew she only had one hour to get ready, she stirred in her sleep, mumbling unintelligent words in the air. Her eyes opened, only to travel up to meet Freddie's brown ones. She smiled.

"Hey. Good morning." Freddie said, sitting up, and helping her sit up too. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi." She whispered, her voice a little hoarse from last night. She laid her head on Freddie's shoulder, examining the covered wound on her arm and hand.

"So uh, are you going to school today?" He asked, staring at the horizon. She just nodded, continuing to play with the handkerchief on her hand and wrist.

"I can't miss another day; I need to graduate." She explained, standing up. Freddie stood up, too, walking with her to the elevator on the side.

They walked to his car, and Freddie drove her to her house, so she could get ready for school. Freddie followed her, waiting in the living room until she finishes.

Her voice echoed throughout the house. "You know you can come in my bedroom. It's not like it's the first time you've ever seen me naked." She winked, walking to her bedroom. He smiled, also walking to her bedroom and locking the door. Thankfully, she had a change of his clothes there. How? He didn't know.

**~x0x0x~**

Sam splashed her face with warm water, to open up her pores. She cleansed her face with the facial cleanser sitting near the sink while Freddie was cleaning up the blood on the floor and the sink. She then splashed her face with water once again, to get rid of the soap on her face. Afterwards, she applied just a little bit of makeup, and let her hair down from the ponytail it was in. Her crimped hair fell down over her shoulders, since last night it was raining and her hair was curled.

She ran a hairbrush through her hair, trying to get rid of any tangles. She turned to Freddie, was smirking at her while she got ready for school. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing that black long sleeve that reached his elbows polo shirt that he wore at Troubled Waters. It was one of her favorite shirts.

He walked over to her, opening the cupboard and getting out a first aid kit. "And surprisingly you have one here." She shrugged. He opened it, taking out the Hydrogen Peroxide antiseptic bottle placed in the corner of the case. He took off the cap and took Sam's hand to take the cloth off. He then poured some on the wound, so it wouldn't get infected. The cold liquid splashed onto her skin. It didn't hurt, not at all, in fact, it was kind of refreshing. He stuck a bandage onto both her cuts.

"Does it still hurt?" She nodded. Freddie kissed it. "How about now? Does it feel better?"

"No." She responded in an obstinate manner. He curtly rolled his eyes, smirked, and took her hand gently.

"Let's go."

**~x0x0x~**

They walked through the morning breezes of Seattle, but going through a different way than they used to go through. "Freddie," Sam spoke. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered, leading her through the trees and the sidewalk. "And here we are." Sam looked around, quietly gasping and smiling.

It was the park again. The park where they met Carly, and where their dads used to take them to play every day. The swings were still, with the slide resting next to them. The benches were sitting at their usual spot, under the roof that the owner built. Sam looked around, her eyes stopping on a familiar tree.

She started walking toward it, with Freddie following behind. "I came here the other day." She commented, gently stroking the tree as if looking for something that would change her entire life. "I totally forgot to check up on our tree." She turned around to face him, smiling. He grinned, walking up to the tree and circling it before finding what he was trying to look for.

"Hey, found it." He said, motioning her to come to him. When she was right next to him, he pointed to a marking on the tree:

**S&F forever! 2.14.1998 – ∞**

Sam giggled, kneeling down to get a better look at the marking. "I remember saying that my letter should go first because I was cooler. And you argued saying yours should go first because it comes before S." She laughed, sitting on the grass in front of the marking. Freddie laughed along with her.

"And you still got to have your letter come first." He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace. Freddie's other hand searched for a sharp stick, and he held it up, writing something under their marking from '98.

**S&F forever 4.24.2013 – ∞**

Sam smiled, standing up and commenting, "You're such a dork," Before running to the swings. Freddie ran after her, pushing her on the swings so she could swing higher and higher; her goal being able to touch the tree. She jumped off high in the air, risking a major injury, but lucky for her, Freddie had caught her. "You always have to ruin my fun." She pouted, and he just chuckled and kissed her.

**~x0x0x~**

They walked through the big double doors of Ridgeway, hand-in-hand, air rushing out and hitting them in the face. "So, you'll grab our backpacks from the office?" Sam asked Freddie, before coming to a stand-still.

Carly Shay was glaring at Sam, as if she had done something wrong. Sam shrunk back, gripping on Freddie's hand tighter, despite the pain it sent to her cuts. Freddie was looking at Carly in disappointment.

He kissed Sam on the lips for about 4 seconds, whispering to her, 'go to class.' And she nodded. He kissed her once again on her temple before advancing towards Carly, who's face was now wearing a confused look and stared at Freddie.

"Carly."

"Why did you kiss her?" She suddenly asked, pushing away her friends that were in her way. She walked up to Freddie.

"Because, she's my girlfriend and I'm breaking up with you." And at this, the whole school practically gasped, as if it was the most shocking thing in the world. Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie was the first to explain.

"No, Carly. It's time for me to do the talking. You _never _let me speak." He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. "Let's just say, Sam and I don't know you anymore." He opened his eyes. "You used to be the most bubbly person we've ever met, and you'd forgive us no matter what. Remember when we first met you? You were so harmless, and we made a pact that we were going to stay best friends forever, and let no one tear us apart. Remember?

"But, you let _her _break our friendship." He pointed to Cindy, who glared at him. "We used to be the iCarly trio: the inseparable. But somehow, you let her become friends with you, and you accepted her offer of being known by everybody, and to risk the wonderful friendship you and Sam had. You accepted it. And to think for one second you cared about her.

Freddie sighed. "Sam? She knows her limits. She knows when to apologize, how to make everything the way it was. And without her, the problems you make, it ends up like a whole apocalypse. Like this problem. Except Sam, she knows her limits to her pranks. But you? You're worse. You make her life _more _than a living hell, that led her to think that no one was there for her to help her. You know what you made her do? She was convinced to cut herself. Fuck, you convinced her to suicide, because she thought no one cared about her. Like no one gave a damn. But someone did. I did. Because I was the only person there for her at that time. I stopped her from ending her life all too soon, because I knew she would regret it, and let's face it: I can't live my life without her.

"Do you know how difficult her life is right now? She's alone, her mom passed away. Her home lacks of good food, her home is breaking down for fuck's sake! Then you added even more trouble by bullying her. You broke her Carly."

Carly was taken aback by all this. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide, and her eyebrows scrunched together. It was as if the 'coolness' wall that she put up, broke down and made her realize what she's become. "Freddie… I'm sorry."

"No." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Apologize when you actually mean it." He said, walking away to get his and Sam's backpacks.

* * *

_**Whew. That was a long rant. Also, I forgot to mention.  
Guys, don't let anyone bring you down to the point when you think of giving up your life, in other words: committing suicide. I've also thought of committing suicide, believe it or not, but I had remembered, we're living and breathing for a reason. It was to make this world better, the world God has given us. (I'm a Christian, js.)  
He doesn't want us to end our lives for nothing, because he knows we'd regret it and he doesn't want us to give up our hopes and dreams, he wants us to go somewhere in life.  
If you ever need someone to talk to, talk to someone who has thought the same thing as you, but have recovered from thinking that. I'm one of them.  
Please, If any of you are thinking about committing suicide, please please please don't.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~msicellaneousmystery~**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**__**  
Oh my gosh. I am never again writing a lemon. LOL. Btwww, how old do you guys think I am? Hint: I'm still the same age from when I wrote my first story. :P  
Also, a reply to CrazyGeek's review from ch21: Oh my goshhh. Lollllll. [x**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_**[Read A/N at the bottom, because I needa ask you guys something. :D ]**_

Two months had passed. Graduation ended, summer break started. By then, Sam had been kicked out of her house for not paying rent, and luckily she had her stuff already with her. Freddie had invited her to live with him in his house, and she had agreed after being pleaded multiple times to not be homeless on the streets. Freddie had shouted out a yell of excitement, picked her up, and kissed her senseless, all the way to his apartment.

Mrs. Benson has not said anything, as if she was okay with it all, and she was. She had told them the rules, like no _sounds_ after midnight, _clean _sheets, etc, but they'd break the rules anyhow, once she worked late shift.

Sam was lying down on the couch, wearing a tight-fitting tank top and short shorts, it was very hot that day, the day after graduation. They planned a small party for just the two of them, celebrating their graduation, and after this summer, they're going to the same college—thankfully, a really _great _college. Freddie had tutored Sam, and she had applied for the same college as him, and she got in. Once they found out the news, she jumped in his arms and squealed in excitement. They were moving in their own apartment for college, and that's where they would both live together while they studied.

Anyway, Sam was on the couch, with her outfit that left Freddie googly-eyed. Her legs were dangling off the side of the couch, and her head rested on Freddie's lap. He was playing with her hair, drinking the his peppi cola with his other hand. They were both watching a movie, Grown Ups. It was hilarious, too hilarious that Sam would almost fall of the couch, and Freddie had to catch her before she hurt herself. Mrs. Benson wasn't home, because of some meeting she had to go to, but she promised that they'll celebrate his and her graduation next week at a nice restaurant.

Sam stood up suddenly, stretching her arms in the air and making her way to the kitchen. "Hey, where'd you put the ice cream, Fredwad?" She asked, about to dig through frozen meats in the freezer. Oh, did I mention that Mrs. Benson had gotten less over-protective of Freddie now? Well, she has.

"Don't!" Freddie shouted, running over to Sam, grippng her wrists tightly and pulling her away from the freezer. He kicked the door closed.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I have better ice cream. That's the yucky one my mom always buys." He explained, letting go of her and walking to the corner of the kitchen where a hidden freezer was placed. He opened it, grabbed a drumstick ice cream, and handed it to Sam. "I'm so proud of you Sam." He told her, smiling. She smiled back, not at the comment, but at the tasty snack he gave her. She quickly unwrapped it, and licked it all over, moaning at the taste. Freddie chuckled.

He grabbed one from himself, unwrapped it, but before he could lick it, it was out of his hands. "Sa-am." He complained, turning to her and watched her lick his ice cream. "How the hell did you finish your ice cream that quick?" She shrugged. He snatched his ice cream back, before reaching an arm around her waist and grabbing her wrist to pull toward him. As he figured, she was holding her own ice cream. He smirked. "Nice try."

He licked his ice cream, not caring that his girlfriend was licking his ice cream just a second ago. I mean, they've swatted spit before. Sam quickly lunged at him, smearing ice cream all over his face. They landed on the ground, with Sam on top of Freddie. Freddie had his arm around her waist. "Woops, sorry." She commented sarcastically, as she licked the ice cream off her face. His eyes were wide when she finally pulled back, and she laughed at him.

And so resulting in him doing the same to her. He smeared his ice cream across her lips. "Woops, sorry." He mimicked, before leaning in and planting his lips on hers. With his lips closed around her closed lips, he swiped his tongue across her lips, tasting the sweetness of ice cream. Sam suddenly opened her mouth, and they were soon making out on the floor. Their ice cream was quickly melting, but they didn't care. Punching lips was so much better.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the knock on the door, until they heard the doorbell ding twice. They pulled away breathless, looked at the melting ice creams in their hands, laughed, threw them away, and made their way to the door. Freddie opened it with Sam hiding behind him without looking out the peephole. And what Freddie and Sam saw shocked them.

Carly Shay, had the nerve to actually come across the hall to knock on their door. After avoiding each other for 2 months, she still looked the same, except for the fact that her hair was disheveled, her eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them, her shirt was dirty, and her makeup was smeared all over her face. She took a deep breath before asking, "Can I uh… Can I come in?" Freddie looked behind him to Sam, his eyes asking for permission. She merely nodded.

"Yeah, uh…" He opened the door fully, to let Carly in. She walked in, stepping in front of Sam and Freddie.

All three just stood there, looking at each other in a rather awkward and uncomfortable silence. Freddie had his arm around Sam, who was staring at Carly, waiting for an explanation as to why she came here. Carly was looking at the ground, thinking of how to apologize to them. She knew she's done a lot of bad things, but of course, she felt bad afterwards. She wasn't who she was when she was doing those bad things. She wasn't Carly; she was someone else. She took a deep breath, before looking up at Sam and Freddie. Her eyes looked at the arm that was wrapped around Sam, and she couldn't help but smile. They were really cute together, and she doesn't know why she ever got with Freddie. She never really had any feelings for him.

"Sam…" Her voice came out weak. She cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry. And to you too, Freddie, I'm so sorry…

"I honestly don't get why I did all that. Honestly. I got all the popular things get to my head, and suddenly a whole new Carly was made, and she possessed me. I tried living up to everyone's standards, just to impress them, and my friendship with both of you got corrupted. I didn't mean to take it that far. It was Cindy who was forcing me. You don't know how many times I felt bad about what I was doing. I was telling myself to stop, stop, stop, but I couldn't stop. I still wanted to be popular. I thought being popular was the most amazing thing in the world, and that's why I couldn't stop. But of course, that had to ruin everything. Being popular and living up to everyone's expectations as a very popular girl had its flaws. It meant that I couldn't be friends with you. I know I should've denied that request, but, I thought it'd be awesome to be popular, but I was wrong.

"I'm _so so _sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. Like I said, it wasn't me, it was some other soul of mine that was clearly bad, who possessed me. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean all those things I said. And Freddie's right, people do care about you, like me and him. Well, it's hard to believe that I cared about you because of all the things I did, but I do. Deep down inside I know I do. I didn't mean for you to do all the things you did, either. Leading up to cutting, and being suicidal, I didn't mean to have that effect on you… And Freddie, I'm sorry to you too. I don't know why I ever got with you… I mean, honestly, I never had any feelings for you… I just wanted a boyfriend, I guess… Look at you guys, you're the perfect couple, and I shouldn't be messing with that.

"I hope you all could forgive me. I know you wouldn't forgive me this early because of what I've done, but I hope, someday… someday in the future, we can all be friends again… If I could go back in time and take back all the things I've said, or done, I would… But I can't fix it, because you c_an't _go back in time… So an apology is all I can do…" In the middle of Carly's rant, she had begun crying, hoping that they would forgive her.

Sam and Freddie stood there, frozen, with their mouth agape. Carly was staring at Sam, hoping she would say something, _anything._ Sam heard the sincerity in her voice, and the sincerity in her eyes. She was truly sorry for everything she did. "If it makes you feel any better, I kicked myself out of Cindy's group… I called them all sluts and bitches…" Carly spoke up, shrugging. Another silence blanketed them.

Sam untangled herself from Freddie's embrace, and took a step forward Carly. Carly froze, thinking that she would hit her. "Go ahead. You can hit me." Carly whispered, closing her eyes and bowing her head down. Instead of feeling her fists, she felt her arms go around her, pulling her in to hug.

"I forgive you, Carly. Damn, I missed you." Sam said, hugging her friend tightly. She pulled away to punch her in the arm not hard, but not soft either. "But that's for everything." She arched up one of her eyebrows.

"I never thought you'd forgive me, after all I've done…"

"Well, you were sincere. And I thought I should give you one more shot. Let's see if we can make this friendship work again." Sam smirked. Sam felt Freddie hug her from behind, and Carly being hugged to. She was being sandwiched between her boyfriend and former ex-best friend. They chuckled, pulling away. "Alright, let's get this graduation party going again!" Sam exclaimed.

It was going to be awkward being friends with Carly again, but they knew that if they just keep going, their friendship would be restored.

* * *

_**Lol, welp, I know some of you won't forgive Carly, but hey, whateves cx I'M SORRY, DON'T HIT ME! ANYWAY, lol I sent 3 of my Youtube videos to Kurt Schneider. o.0 I can only hope. :P  
So, you guys think this is a good story ending, or should I make an epilogue? **_

_**Review? Yes?  
~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**AND HE SAYS I, LOVE YOU FOREVER, FOREVER AND ALWAYS, PLEASE JUST REMEMBER EVEN IF I'M NOT THERE, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, FOREVER AND ALWAAAAYS. That song makes me cry. I made a one-shot on that song, so you guys could check it out if you want. It'd be much appreciated! Anyway, a lot asked for an epilogue, so here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_**(A/N OH, & I suggest for you guys to read "Broken Angel" by durhaa10. It's amazing.)**_

"I smell barbecue!" Sam exclaimed, rushing out of the car and to the grills set up for visitors in the park. There were puffs of smoke coming from the grill, and Freddie was just finishing up the last of the steak.

"Nuh-uh." He told her, holding the plate with steak up high so it was out of her reach. She pouted, retreating to the table under the roof near the grills. The park was a perfect place for get togethers, especially in this sunny weather. Speaking of get-togethers, they had invited Carly and Brad to come hang out with them, and just have a nice talk about school, any dates, family business, yada yada yada.

As expected, the time when Carly had apologized for her faults around 2 years ago, the restoring of their friendship was very awkward. Carly was purely silent, and she was uncertain about what to do. It was so awkward; Freddie always had to clear his throat every time a silence went over them. And then Sam spoke up, saying how this shouldn't be awkward, that they should be the friends they were before the whole Cindy-thing. And they loosened up at that.

Thanks to Freddie, Sam was no longer cutting herself and having any suicidal thoughts. She was taught to not look at the negatives, but at the positives. Every time she'd have a thought that was bad, though, Freddie would come up to her and comfort her, teaching her another lesson. Although scars were permanent, her scars were fainting little by little, and you wouldn't be able to notice them unless you really study her.

A grumble from a car was heard from a distance, and Sam snapped her head to a red Volvo in the parking lot: Brad's car. Carly leaped outside, waving her hand at Sam. Sam waved back, standing up and rushing over to hug her. "How've ya been, Carls?" She asked, squeezing her best friend.

Carly smiled. "Brad and I have been doing fine! You?" She interrogated, walking with her over to their tables.

"We're fine, he's proposed to me just yesterday, but we're putting off the marriage until after college." Sam replied, taking a seat across from Carly who sat next to Brad. Freddie came over and placed the steak on each of their plates, along with a fork and some knives. Freddie sat next to Sam.

"So, Brad, how's the whole business with the restaurant thing?" Freddie asked, calmly slicing his steak and taking a bite.

"It's great, I'm making a lot of money!" He shouted excitedly, pulling out a wad of cash to which Sam attempted to grab. "Sorry, Blondie." He stuck his tongue out at her. And of course, she stuck her tongue out too.

Freddie shook his head, smirking. "You guys are so immature." As soon as Sam heard this comment, she had taken the pepper and sprinkled it all over Freddie. He sat there with his mouth agape. He took some pepper and blew it in Sam's hair.

"You are so dead!" She yelled, grabbing more pepper and sprinkling it everybody. Carly stood up and sprinkled even more pepper on the blonde, giggling as she sneezed. "That's not…" sneeze. "funny" sneeze "You're all so dead" sneeze "to me." Pepper was now flying everywhere, and everybody was sneezing. Sam couldn't help but laugh at everyone's faces before they sneezed, and that earned her another sprinkle of pepper. Miraculously, in the midst of throwing pepper everywhere, none got in anyone's eyes.

Someone cleared their throat behind the four of them. They turned to look at the person, sneezing simultaneously. "Well look who it is. The bitch and the traitor acting like pathetic losers." A voice said. The voice was familiar, filled with venom and distaste. That only meant one thing: This was Cindy.

Sam was about to say something, but Carly had spoken up. "We're the bitches? Look at you, you can't even afford a job." Carly reminded her, with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, but who's in college? Who has a part-time job at a popular fashion company? Who's got money and thriving in life?" Carly smirked, glaring at Cindy. "You're wasting your life on something unimportant. You're just hooking up with boys you meet on the street, you don't know where they've been."

Cindy glared at her. "But at least I'm fashionable."

"Are you _blind?_ You ruined everyone's lives, Cindy! You have no friends left, because all you did was boss them around, and they've had enough of you." Carly told her, taking a step forward. "Now go, before we choose to do something to you." She hissed, glaring at Cindy.

Cindy suddenly ran away, sprinting and tripping because of the heels she was wearing. Carly smirked, and turned to be face to face to Sam.

"I've taught you well, Carly."

* * *

_**Well there you have it folks! An epilogue for all of you. It sucks, but you know. I'd just like to say THANK YOU for taking time to read this & review & fave & alert. You guys got me to more than 100 reviews! That's cray cray! That was my goal, and ya'll made it happen. Thanks :D I'd still have to think if I'll be making anymore stories considering my busy schedule. Until then! Thanks again!**_

_**Review? Yes?  
~miscellaneousmystery~**_

_**BTW, I'm 12 years old :P Bday's in August. You can tell how much I have improved in writing since my first story, also written when I was twelve, woah xx [:**_


End file.
